


Фанк

by swiftbitch9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, Songfic, Students, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Мэтт — студент медицинского ВУЗа, балующийся наркотиками. Кит — художник-любитель, посещающий лекции по анатомии в его университете. История о том, как два человека помогают друг другу преодолеть трудности, стать лучше и круто изменить свою жизнь.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Kudos: 1





	1. Я сжигаю себя, не ищи драмы

**Author's Note:**

> Валентин Стрыкало — Фанк

Мэтт проснулся, как всегда, со слегка гудящей головой. Со спины к нему прижималось теплое обнаженное тело. Он попытался вызвать в памяти лицо девушки, с которой провел ночь, но ничего не вышло. Попытался вспомнить имя — и снова не получилось. Он потянулся к тумбочке и посмотрел время на телефоне. Девять утра. Первая пара начнется через полчаса. Мэтт перевернулся на спину и с тоской подумал, а не проебать ли ему ее. Интересно, что заест его быстрее — совесть или сестра? Нет, надо вставать и собираться.

Он растолкал девушку. Она сначала сонно застонала, но, увидев лицо Мэтта, улыбнулась и промолвила:

— Доброе утро, зайчик.

— Ага, доброе, — ответил Мэтт, не глядя на девушку. — Одевайся, дверь сама найдешь.

Девушка поднялась на локтях и непонимающе уставилась на него. Потом, видимо, подумав, что это шутка, издала нервный смешок.

— Я серьезно, тебе пора. — Мэтт, уже наполовину одетый, стоял в ванной и умывался. — Неплохая ночь, спасибо.

— «Неплохая»?! — возмутилась девушка. Не ясно, что ее сердило больше — что ее выгоняют, воспользовавшись, или что ее способности не оценили по достоинству.

Мэтт натянул футболку, подобрал с пола лифчик и джинсы и кинул их девушке, а сам пошел в другую комнату собирать сумку. Через пару минут он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь и выдохнул. Сколько раз он зарекался водить их домой, и все равно каждый раз наступает на одни и те же грабли.

Он вышел из квартиры и потопал к универу. Кому, черт возьми, пришло в голову поставить первую и пятую пары? Единственный плюс сегодняшнего дня — погода. Конец апреля принес долгожданное тепло и солнечный свет. Мэтту нравилось тепло — если он заснет на скамейке, он не простынет. Не то чтобы это происходило часто, но пару раз бывало.

Мэтт пришел за пару минут до звонка и занял первую парту. Несмотря на свой беспорядочный образ жизни, учился он прилежно. Он не особо понимал, чего хочет от своего будущего и предпочитал пока не задумываться на этот счет, ему просто нравилось узнавать что-то новое. Он общался с одногруппниками только по необходимости, он даже не знал их всех в лицо и по именам, хотя учился с ними уже несколько лет. Да и сами одногруппники уже давно не лезли к Мэтту.

Первая пара прошла, как обычно, тихо. Отличники мирно конспектировали лекцию, остальная часть группы либо спала, либо развлекалась на задних партах. Мэтту очень нравилась биохимия, но лекции по ней в его универе — это смертная скука. Он слышал, что кто-то в его группе всерьез слушает их, когда не может уснуть. В любом случае, следующая пара еще не скоро, можно пойти домой и выспаться. Или повторить гистологию — преподша обещала провести проверочную, к которой Мэтт был ни капли не готов. Но дома его ждала помеха. Мелкая очкастая любимая помеха.

— И давно ты здесь? — вместо приветствия спросил Мэтт.

— С час, — отложив телефон, ответила Пидж.

— А чего так рано? — отвлеченно поинтересовался Мэтт, доставая с полки толстый учебник в потрепанном синем переплете. — Сегодня уроков нет? — Пидж училась в девятом классе и жила с родителями на другом конце города.

— Мне к четвертому, — ответила девушка.

— Везет, — улыбнулся Мэтт. Он сел у окна и открыл книгу на нужной теме. — Мама подослала или ты сама пришла?

— Вообще, сама, но мама все равно передавала тебе еду, пакет в кухне, — откликнулась Пидж. — А ты ни с кем не знакомился в последние дни?

Мэтт напряженно покосился на сестру. Он вздохнул. Сейчас начнется.

— Я взрослый человек, Пидж, имею право делать все, что захочу…

— Ты опять водил девушек! — перебила она.

— Я никого не водил, прекрати брюзжать, — простонал Мэтт, спрятавшись за учебником по гистологии.

— Либо ты пользуешься нюдовой помадой «French kiss», либо ты мне врешь. — Пидж продемонстрировала найденный на тумбочке тюбик помады и злобно посмотрела на брата.

— Ну, может, одногруппница забыла, откуда ты знаешь…

— Мэтт, меня расстраивает не то, что ты трахаешься с кем попало, а то, что ты мне врешь, да еще так бессовестно.

— Ага, то есть если бы я тебе честно обо всем докладывал, ты бы была на седьмом небе? — хитро прищурился Мэтт.

— Это не то, что я имела в виду! — зарделась Пидж.

Мэтт хрипло рассмеялся. Пидж обиженно надула губы и ушла на кухню. Парень углубился в зубрежку. Он подумал, что стоит пару ночей уделить учебе, а не шатанию по клубам и тусовкам, когда Пидж с очень рассерженным видом вышла из кухни, держа в руках небольшой полиэтиленовый пакет с высушенной травой. Мэтт невольно зажмурился.

— Не потрудишься объяснить, что это и как оно оказалось в коробке из-под хлопьев для завтрака? — Каждый слог сочился плохо сдерживаемой яростью. Мэтт промолчал, его взгляд застыл на одной строчке. — Похоже, придется сказать папе.

— Ты пообещала, что не будешь рассказывать отцу, если моя успеваемость не ухудшится! — воскликнул Мэтт, вскочив со стула. Книга с громким стуком свалилась на пол. — Мне табель тебе показать?

— Пойми, мне больно видеть, как ты губишь себя этой хренью.

— У меня все по науке: жгут, одноразовые шприцы, стерильные ложки… — Мэтт осекся, увидев полные ужаса глаза сестры. — Извини, тупая шутка. Я герычем по подъездам не ширяюсь, если что. Клянусь.

— Ты же знаешь, какое влияние они оказывают на организм…

— Пидж, — Мэтт наклонился к сестре так близко, что их носы едва не соприкасались, — я учусь на медика, я как никто знаю, какое влияние наркотики оказывают на организм, и если даже это знание не заставило меня бросить, неужели ты думаешь, что твои нравоучения смогут?

— Я думаю, что если тебе на себя наплевать, то уж хотя бы о нас ты позаботишься, — прошипела Пидж и, схватив сумку, вылетела из квартиры.

Мэтт устало вздохнул и улыбнулся чему-то своему. Хотя бы раз в неделю они разыгрывали эту сцену — Пидж пыталась его образумить, Мэтт упрямился, и в конце они ссорились. Парень уже давно не переживал из-за этих ссор — Пидж слишком упряма и не сдастся, пока не выиграет, а потому вернется завтра капать ему на мозги.

Мэтт обожал анатомию. Это был, наверное, его любимый предмет. В этот раз в аудитории было что-то не так. Незнакомое лицо. Холт не мог быть до конца уверенным, но ему казалось, что этого человека он не видел. Парень лет восемнадцати, с иссиня-черным бардаком на голове и такими мешками под глазами, словно он не спал с 1763 года. И Мэтт бы не заморачивался — скользнул бы по нему взглядом и забыл, если бы тот не занял его любимую парту. Холт ревниво относился ко всем, кто посягал на его место в аудитории. Он сел рядом с парнем и пассивно-агрессивно спросил:

— Ты кто?

— Кит Когане, художник, пришел как вольный слушатель, чтобы подтянуть анатомию, — не отрываясь от скетчбука, ответил парень.

Мэтт опешил от неожиданно подробного ответа на свой вопрос. Он глянул через плечо парня, чтобы рассмотреть, что он там рисует. Кит захлопнул блокнот и одарил Мэтта сердитым взглядом.

— Я Мэтт. — Он протянул Киту ладонь для рукопожатия, чтобы скрасить неловкую паузу.

— Будем знакомы, — хмуро кивнул Кит и ответил на рукопожатие.

Мэтт раскрыл тетрадь, достал ручку и, нервно постукивая по столу, стал ждать преподавателя. Сосед снова начал что-то рисовать. От скуки Мэтт спросил:

— Местный?

— Не-а, — покачал головой Кит. — Я здесь с другом в командировке.

— А как ты тогда учишься, если посреди учебного года укатил в другой город?

— Я не учусь, — отрезал Кит, и больше из него было не вытащить ни слова.

На паре он все же отложил скетчбук и прилежно записывал за преподавателем, как самый настоящий студент, и даже, наверное, слушал более внимательно. Мэтта автоматически располагали к себе ученики, которые с уважением относились к преподавателю и были вовлечены в учебный процесс. Его раздражали шуты с галерки, которые словно бы поступили в универ для галочки и все долги закрывали либо тройками, либо взятками. Кит же был настолько сосредоточен на лекции, что Мэтт невольно проникся симпатией к этому парню.

Когда прозвенел звонок, большую часть группы смело за секунду, как будто они телепортировались отсюда. Выходя из аудитории, Мэтт краем глаза заметил, что Кит подошел к преподавателю и спросил что-то.

Мэтт вставил один наушник в ухо и включил первый попавшийся трек. Он не был большим ценителем музыки, но она помогала ему сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь. А игра на гитаре помогала расслабиться, когда не было настроения курить, хотя такое случалось нечасто.

Ему померещились шаги позади. Кит. Мало ли, дорога частично совпадает, пожал плечами Мэтт. Но этот парень следовал за ним поворот за поворотом. Мэтт начинал нервничать. Что ему нужно? Зачем он так старательно следует за ним? Мэтт в чем-то провинился? Да что такое-то?!

— Почему ты преследуешь меня? — не выдержав, выкрикнул Мэтт, обернувшись на Кита.

— Преследую? — переспросил тот. — Очень мне надо тебе преследовать. Я просто домой иду.

Мэтт несколько смутился, но не подал виду. Парни поравнялись, Кит шел на полшага позади. Мэтт нервно косился на него. Его немного напрягало присутствие незнакомца. Мэтт достал из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Лицо привычно на мгновение обдало теплом и светом, а потом небо защипало никотином. Кит закашлялся и невольно отшатнулся, зайдя на газон.

— Не переношу запах сигаретного дыма, — ответил он на немой вопрос Холта.

Мэтт ехидно ухмыльнулся. Он набрал полные легкие дыма, а потом выдохнул его в лицо Киту и хохотал, пока тот пытался откашляться. Когане бросил яростный взгляд на парня, а потом обиженно быстрым шагом бросился домой. Мэтт победно посмотрел ему вслед и выпустил несколько серых дымных колечек в небо.


	2. Пешком по стене

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ШАРЫ — Пешком по стене

Мэтт спокойно заваливался на любую вписку, которую видел. Он знал, что на таких мероприятиях все настолько упоротые, что никто не заметит его появления. Но чаще всего перед ним мелькали одни и те же давно знакомые лица. Он глазами нашарил знакомого барыгу и двинулся к нему.

— Привет. Хочу что-нибудь новенькое попробовать, — попросил Мэтт, облокотившись на стойку.

— О, привет, Марк, — Мэтт сознательно не назывался настоящим именем на подобных мероприятиях. — Новенькое, говоришь? Метадон?

— Пробовал, не зашло. Есть что-нибудь повеселее?

— Экстази?

— Мейнстрим.

— ЛСД?

— Это может быть интересно. — Мэтт, раздумывая, наклонил голову. — Ну давай. Сколько?

— Первая доза моему постоянному клиенту бесплатно, — подмигнул Унюлу.

Мэтт смутился. Он знал, что такие скидки означают, что дилер хочет подсадить клиента на новую дрянь и ему, скорее всего, пизда. Но желание шикарно кайфануть от чистейшего порошка шепотом уговаривало его согласиться. Совесть уже ругала его голосом, так похожим на голос Пидж.

— Давай, — подмигнул Мэтт и взял из рук Унюлу спрессованный в белую таблетку порошок.

Мэтт едва отошел от стойки и положил таблетку под язык. Она рассосалась быстро, но словно нехотя, и на языке остался осадок от примесей, как будто таблетка была в пыли. Действие должно начаться примерно через двадцать минут. А пока было время осмотреться. Мэтт любил напиваться, но на таких мероприятиях он этого никогда не делал, потому что тут не бывало ничего, кроме пива, а пиво его уже давно не вставляло.

Мэтт сел около бассейна и начал ждать прихода. Людей было не так много, как он ожидал. И по сравнению с тем адом, который видел Мэтт, на этой вечеринке все было достаточно цивильно. Она была скорее похожа на сборище школьников, которые пытаются казаться взрослыми, выпивая и куря, хотя Мэтт видел много взрослых людей вокруг, гораздо старших, чем он.

— Мэтт! Чем обязан встречей? — услышал он восклицание за спиной.

— Лэнс? Что ты тут делаешь?

Лэнс стоял у него за спиной со стаканом чего-то безалкогольного в руках. Когда Мэтт выпускался, Макклейн был еще в средней школе, Мэтт подтягивал его по химии. Он сел рядом и носками кед пустил волну в бассейне.

— Вообще-то это мой дом. И что-то я не помню, чтоб приглашал тебя, — хитро сощурился Лэнс. Мэтт виновато отвел взгляд. Макклейн хихикнул: — Ладно уж, оставайся на правах старого знакомого.

— Значит, это действительно какая-то школьная вечеринка? — с недоверием оглянувшись по сторонам, спросил Мэтт.

— Нет, но тут большая часть моего класса. Я выпускник.

— Не боишься, что они дом по кирпичикам растащат?

— Нечего растаскивать, — пожал плечами Лэнс. — Отец недавно все ценности в банк перевел. Ладно, если что-то понадобится, я, скорее всего, на втором этаже. — И сделав глоток из стакана, он ушел.

Мэтт лег на спину. Скоро он почувствовал, как его сердце пустилось вскачь, а температура воздуха словно поднялась на пару градусов и стало жарко. Мэтт поднялся на ноги, но чуть не упал из-за внезапного головокружения. Это оно? Началось? Мэтт осмотрелся. Он сегодня не надел линзы, но все вокруг стало вдруг намного четче, цвета стали ярче, как будто весь окружающий мир кто-то взял и старательно протер влажной тряпкой от пыли.

Отлично. Ох, как же он соскучился по этому состоянию нервного возбуждения. Мэтт улыбнулся в предвкушении. Он отправился промочить горло. Где-то недалеко он краем глаза зацепил стол с едой и напитками, когда входил.

Мэтт потянулся за бумажным стаканчиком. Он в непонимании наклонил голову. Зрение подводило — он не мог рассчитать расстояние правильно. Пришлось схватиться за край стола, чтобы адекватно воспринимать дистанцию между предметами. Мэтт никогда не думал, что просто налить себе газировку превратится в такое приключение.

Рядом стояла девушка в блузке в горошек. Взгляд Мэтта остановился на ней. Ему кажется или точки на блузке и правда… подмигивают ему?

— Чего уставился? — спросила девушка, обернувшись. Мэтт покачал головой и отошел.

Он одним залпом выпил газировку, смял стаканчик и бросил куда-то в кусты, а может, просто на газон, он не особо следил за такими вещами. Он огляделся и вздохнул. Может, в доме будет веселее?

В доме было более людно, чем на улице. Это и понятно: в это время года по ночам на улице все еще довольно прохладно. А Мэтта, похоже, начало крыть. Ему казалось, что кто-то включил режим долгой выдержки на его зрении, и все фигуры оставляли за собой цветные неясные следы. Обещанная эйфория все не приходила, зато пришла паранойя и паника. Сердце никак не успокаивалось, Мэтту казалось, что оно либо остановится, либо выскочит из груди и оставит на не самом чистом полу кровавые следы. Ни тот, ни другой варианты его не устраивали. Он хотел домой. Стены начали пузыриться и стекать на пол, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, как пятна бензина на асфальте. Испугавшись, Мэтт зажмурился. Перед глазами поплыли красочные узоры, так похожие на те узоры, которые дети любят рассматривать в калейдоскопе. Нет, лучше держать глаза открытыми, а то от такого буйства красок можно и с ума сойти. Мэтт схватился рукой за тающую, как разогретое масло, стену, с облегчением почувствовав, что на ощупь она такая же твердая, как всегда. Так, нужно успокоиться и вспомнить, что из происходящего вокруг реальность, а что — эффект галлюциногена.

Он сам не понял, как оказался на переднем дворе, в темном безлюдном углу за кипарисами. Его согнуло пополам и стошнило — организм пытался очиститься от токсинов. Он ничего не ел с утра, и блевать желчью — одно их самых отвратительных чувств в мире. Мэтт утер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Он чувствовал себя, как во время лихорадки: его била крупная дрожь, на футболке проступили большие пятна пота и слабость. Слабость, слабость, слабость. Хотелось лечь прямо на землю и заснуть.

Мэтт уставился на кипарис. Из хвои на него глядели десятки и сотни лиц. Они что-то шептали ему, но Мэтт не мог разобрать что. Нет, это неправильно. Растения не могут разговаривать. Мэтт вздрогнул всем и телом и поскорее убрался отсюда. Лучше быть с теми, кто действительно может говорить. Он не знал, где лучше находиться — там, где с тобой разговаривают деревья, или там, где потолок и пол меняются местами.

Лэнс должен ему помочь. Не обязан, но это единственный человек в этом гребаном сборище, которого Мэтт знает. Дело за малым — вспомнить, где найти его. Он же точно говорил, где он будет. На втором этаже?

Мэтт, с трудом переставляя ноги, поднялся по лестнице. Он пошарился по комнатам, собирая на себе любопытствующие взгляды школьников. Но Лэнса не нашел. Мэтт впадал в панику. Если он не на втором этаже, то где же? Образы размывались и троились, распадаясь на три основных цвета.

Он спустился обратно на первый этаж и наткнулся на Лэнса буквально во втором коридоре. Буквально наткнулся — он влетел в него и едва сам не упал.

— Мэтт? Что-то случилось? — с тревогой заглядывая парню в лицо, спросил Лэнс.

— Ты сказал, что будешь на втором этаже, — дрожащим голосом сказал Мэтт. — Почему ты на первом?

— О чем ты говоришь? — не понял Лэнс. — Мы на втором. Чувак, что с твоими глазами? Позвать твоих друзей?

— Никто на этой ебаной вечеринке мне не друг! — Мэтт впадал в истерику. Он сел на пол и обхватил голову руками. Он трясся. — Позвони Пидж.

Он почувствовал, как рука Лэнса скользнула ему в карман. Паранойя низким голосом шептала ему, что его обкрадывают и оставят подыхать в этой дыре. К утру на каждой вписке, на которой бывал Мэтт, оказывался хотя бы один жмурик. Видимо, этим утром этим жмуриком будет он.

Кто-то, наверное, Лэнс, сел перед ним на корточки и что-то говорил успокаивающим голосом, но сквозь нарастающий шум в ушах Мэтт ничего не видел, а из-за черного пятна в глазах — не видел. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло — восприятие очень исказилось. Сердце билось неровно и очень быстро, Мэтту было одновременно очень жарко и очень холодно. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, обхватив голову руками и закрывшись ото всех — только так он чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.

Пидж проснулась посреди ночи от звонка телефона. Она ненавидела, когда телефон звонит посреди ночи — это обязательно означало, что Мэтт снова влип. Незнакомый голос в трубке сбивчиво и с тревогой обрисовал ей ситуацию и назвал адрес. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не ошибся.

Пидж накинула первое, что попалось под руку — школьный сарафан — и пробралась мимо родительской комнаты на улицу, она уже достаточно в этом поднаторела. Она загуглила адрес, который ей назвали по телефону. Блять. Это же на другом конце города. Пидж выкатила велик из гаража и двинулась в путь.

Ей даже не пришлось проверять адрес, единственный дом на улице был облеплен выглядящими больными людьми, как трупные мухи облепляют недавно умершее животное. Как соседи это терпят? Единственное объяснение — соседи тоже в этом доме. От греха подальше Пидж решила оставить велосипед за пару домов и чуток пройтись пешком. Ей всегда было страшно находиться в таких местах. И на то была причина: она пятнадцатилетняя беззащитная девушка в окружении нетрезвых злых мужчин.

Она вошла в гущу толпы с высоко поднятой головой, не обращая внимания на непристойные выкрики и свист. Кто сдавил ее запястье и притянул к себе.

— Детка, не хочешь повеселить меня? — Ей в лицо дохнуло зловонием.

Она научилась вести себя в таких ситуациях. Нельзя драться и наводить шумиху. Нельзя громко кричать. Только разозлишь их и отбиться станет только сложнее. Она наклонилась к самому уху мужика и процедила сквозь зубы достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал, но не услышал никто вокруг:

— Я сейчас позвоню копам. Думаю, они будут рады посадить за решетку еще один притон.

Мужик скривился, но отпустил ее. От его пальцев обязательно останутся синяки. Он позволил Пидж уйти, но напоследок ущипнул ее за задницу. Она убьет Мэтта, когда тот протрезвеет! До второго этажа она добралась без приключений. Поплутав по коридорам, она наткнулась на брата и парня, который, видимо, и позвонил ей.

— Мэтт, — позвала она, опустившись на колени. Мэтт не откликнулся. — Мэтт! — позвала она настойчивей и потрясла брата за плечо. Снова нет ответа.

Пидж начала злиться. Либо он без сознания, либо наконец-то сдох. Она одернула себя и сама испугалась своих мыслей. Это сейчас она на взводе, окружена подозрительными личностями и с безвольным телом брата на плечах.

— Неужели передоз? — со слезами на глазах Пидж обняла Мэтта.

— Помочь? — предложил парень. Пидж окинула его подозрительным взглядом. Он выглядел относительно трезвым. Но внезапно она его узнала:

— Лэнс?

— С ним ничего не случится, — заверил Лэнс, положив ей руку на плечо. — Просто неудачный эксперимент. Просто отвези его домой трезветь. Помочь?

— Да, — наконец согласилась девушка, взвесив все «за» и «против». Ей не унести отсюда брата одной — он слишком тяжелый для нее. Плюс, она теперь не одна, хоть кто-то послужит ей защитником.

Лэнс взвалил Мэтта на плечи. Пидж повела его наружу. Слава богу, на них никто не обращал внимания. Он положил Мэтта рядом с великом Пидж.

— Спасибо за помощь, — поблагодарила девушка.

— Вызвать вам такси? На машине все же удобнее, — он недвусмысленно кивнул на велосипед.

— Давай, — закусив губу, болезненно согласилась Пидж. — Я потом отдам.

— Не надо, — ответил Лэнс, разблокировав телефон. — Я сегодня «скорой помощью» поработаю, — подмигнул он.

***

Мэтт проснулся. Это был первый минус. Голова не просто гудела, в нее словно согнали рой пчел с многоразовыми жалами. Каждую мышцу будто вынули из тела и заменили ватой. Мэтт чувствовал, как будто его варили на медленном огне всю ночь. Он даже не мог подобрать слова для описания того, как ему хуево. Надо же быть таким лузером — первый раз попробовать ЛСД и сразу словить бэд трип. Он дал себе обещание (которое нарушит на следующей же вписке) никогда больше не экспериментировать.

Мэтт попробовал найти плюсы в своем положении. Он у себя дома, не в луже крови и один. На этом плюсы заканчивались. Он всерьез впервые за четыре года задумался не идти на учебу. Даже если он чувствовал себя, как маринованная спаржа после самой отчаянной вечеринки, он восставал из мертвых и шел в универ. Он порою вообще не втыкал, где он и что делает, но послушно сидел и записывал за преподавателем. Или, если сил записывать не было, хотя бы просто слушал. Но сейчас Мэтту было так плохо, что он чувствовал необходимость остаться дома.

Но он все же отодрал себя от кровати, почувствовав себя противной приставшей к сковородке жареной селедкой, и дополз до зеркала, где обнаружил еще одну проблему. Помимо того, что он выглядит, как будто утонул пять суток назад, его зрачки все еще не вернулись к нормальному размеру. Если глаза не лгали ему, на улице пасмурно. Похуй, лучше показаться больным на голову, сидя на паре в солнечных очках, чем пугать всех безумным взглядом глаз без радужки. Но по дороге назад надо будет купить глазные капли, чтобы вот такие ситуации не повторялись.

До универа он дополз еле-еле, отдыхая через каждые десять метров и натыкаясь на столбы и прохожих. Пару раз он словил дезориентацию и стоял, шатаясь, посреди улицы, пытаясь понять, где верх, а где низ. Один раз он остановился, не в силах вспомнить, куда он вообще идет. А поняв, что идет он в универ, он надолго задумался, в ту ли сторону он идет.

Кит зашел в аудиторию. Его вчерашний сосед сидел за партой, подперев щеку кулаком и с абсолютно отсутствующим видом. Самое странное — на нем были солнечные очки, хотя небо все утро хмурилось, угрожая вот-вот разразиться грозой. Кит настороженно подошел и сел рядом, достал и положил на стол тетради. Он взялся за оправу двумя пальцами и начал сдвигать очки Мэтта на лоб. Парень шлепнул Кита по руке и прошипел:

— Какого хуя ты делаешь? — Он всмотрелся в лицо парня сквозь тонированные стекла и попытался вспомнить его имя. Не вышло. Ну и насрать.

— Тяжелая ночь? — с жалеющей улыбкой сказал Кит.

— Типа того.

— Потому что не надо смешивать разные виды алкоголя, — со знающим видом проговорил Кит. Мэтт истерически рассмеялся, а потом вкрадчивым голосом ответил:

— Ох, ребенок, я уже давно прошел этот период.

— Наркотики? — страшным шепотом спросил Кит. — А не боишься, что друзья тебя сдадут?

— Какие друзья? Из друзей у меня только Пидж, в этом человеке я уверен на сто процентов.

— Кто такой Пидж?

— Не кто такой, а кто такая, — раздраженно поправил Мэтт. — Сестра.

На этом Кит решил прекратить расспросы. Он отодвинулся от Мэтта настолько, насколько позволяла парта и залип в телефоне. Мэтт залип в классную доску, став неподвижным, как восковая фигура в музее мадам Тюссо.

На лекции Мэтт пытался что-то записывать, но постоянно забывал, как пишутся буквы и ничего не успевал, поэтому скоро психанул и забил. Он сел, скрестив руки на груди и стал просто слушать. Когда же это похмелье пройдет? Слава богу, анатомия последняя сегодня. Можно будет пойти домой и заснуть веков на шесть.

— Мистер Холт, подойдите на пару слов, — окликнул Мэтта преподаватель после лекции. Мэтт устало вздохнул и развернулся.

Он вышел из здания, не оглядываясь, глядя в телефон. Сзади его догнал Кит.

— Ты меня ждал что ли? — поднял брови Мэтт.

— Что тебе сказали? — проигнорировав вопрос Холта, спросил Кит.

— Пару замечаний по поводу курсовой, — ответил Мэтт, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. Курить по пути из универа давно вошло в привычку.

— Ты можешь, пожалуйста, не закуривать, мне становится плохо от дыма, — попросил Кит с неодобрением глядя на пачку.

— Похуй, — отрезал Мэтт и поднес зажигалку к зажатой в зубах сигарете. Кит не стал дожидаться его первой затяжки и, ускорив шаг, ушел вперед.


	3. Останови мой пульс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сергей Лазарев — Останови мой пульс

Мэтт проигнорировал все предупреждения ноутбука о низком уровне заряда, поэтому под утро он вырубился. Мэтту искренне хотелось последовать его примеру. Он выполз из кровати, больше напоминающей гнездо с вырубленным ноутбуком, наушниками, неоткрытым пакетом каких-то снэков и пустой банкой из-под газировки. Экзамены в конце года точно когда-нибудь его доведут до ручки. Этой ночью надо где-нибудь кутануть, а то он не вывезет.

Анатомия на этот раз была второй. Когда Мэтт зашел в аудиторию, Кит сидел за первой партой и, смеясь, о чем-то говорил с преподавателем. Холт кинул на них тяжелый взгляд и удалился за свое место. Кит заметил его появление, схватил сумку и подбежал, садясь рядом.

— Привет! — солнечно улыбнулся он. Нет ответа. — Выглядишь неважно. — Полный игнор. — Не в настроении сегодня? Ну ладно. — Кит не придал хандре Мэтта особого значения, по большей части потому, что тот всегда так выглядит и ведет себя.

Во время лекции у Холта жутко разболелась голова. Невозможно было сосредоточиться на словах лектора, да и желания особого не было. Так что Мэтт положил ручку и просто сидел, прикрыв глаза в ожидании, когда ему станет лучше. Но вот прозвенел звонок, а лучше не становилось. Вставать Мэтт не спешил, от боли начинала кружиться голова.

— Холт, вы в порядке? — окликнул лектор.

Мэтт открыл глаза. Кит стоял у парты, с беспокойством глядя на него. Ждет, значит. Мэтт растерянно кивнул. Чтобы подняться, пришлось сделать усилие. Кит неуверенно сделал шаг вперед, мол, пошли? Холт еле волочил ноги. Поскорей бы добраться до следующей аудитории, чтобы там сесть и не вставать никогда.

Мэтт остановился посреди коридора, покачиваясь. Мимо, воркуя, прошла стайка первокурсниц. Пол раскачивался под ногами. Перед глазами стояла рябь, какая бывает на телевизоре, когда нет сигнала. На уши давил шум. Одной рукой он прикоснулся ко лбу, другой попытался схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть, но не дотянулся.

Кит услышал шум позади. Он обернулся в непонятках и увидел Мэтта, лежащего на полу. Даже не задумываясь, он подбежал к нему и бухнулся на колени. Мэтт был очень бледным, лицо было не белым, а даже какого-то серовато-землистого оттенка. По всем признакам это был обморок.

Так, спокойно, Кит. Что говорили про обмороки на уроках ОБЖ? Черт, он же никогда не слушал, не думал, что когда-то пригодится на практике! Вдруг он хлопнул себя по лбу: он же находится в медицинском институте, тут люди точно должны знать, что делать. Он вскочил, перепрыгнул через тело Мэтта и вбежал в первую попавшуюся аудиторию.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь. Там студент в обмороке.

— Переверни его на спину, я сейчас буду, — будто бы со вздохом сказал преподаватель, чьего имени Кит не знал, и тяжело поднялся.

Кит растерянно кивнул и поспешил обратно к Мэтту. Он упал на колени одним усилием перевернул его на спину. Волосы выбились из наспех завязанного утром конского хвоста. Кит протянул руку и убрал их со лба. Кожа оказалась неожиданно мягкой и шелковистой. Он отдернул ладонь и зарделся: человек в обмороке, а он на его кожу залипает. Но тут наконец вернулся преподаватель. Он сунул под нос Мэтту кусок ваты с, наверное, нашатырным спиртом. Он сонно поморщился и нехотя открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся преподаватель. — Иди домой, Холт, отдыхай.

— Не могу, у меня стопроцентная посещаемость, — пробормотал он, приподнявшись на локтях.

— Слышать ничего не хочу, домой. Ты выглядишь, как труп. Есть кому тебя довести?

— Я могу, — мгновенно вызвался Кит.

— Ага, еще чего, — возмутился Холт.

— Отлично, присмотри, чтобы он на пары не пошел, полагаюсь на тебя, — сказал преподаватель, полностью проигнорировав последнюю реплику Мэтта, потрепал Кита по плечу и удалился в аудиторию.

— Наверное, странно слышать такое от учителя. — Кит со смешком проследил за ним взглядом и повернулся опять к Мэтту. Улыбка погасла, Холт смотрел тяжело исподлобья. — Помочь встать?

— Я не столетняя старушка, — проворчал он. Он встал на ноги, но его тут же повело в сторону и Мэтт плечом ударился о стену. Кит мгновенно подхватил его по руку, но Мэтт пихнул его локтем и, злобно топая, пошел по коридору, заставив Кита робко семенить следом.

Дорога домой прошла в молчании. Кит несколько раз порывался заговорить, но замолкал под злобным взглядом Мэтта. Мэтт тем временем рассудил, что уйти домой на пару часов пораньше будет действительно не лишним — он сможет немного подготовиться к экзаменам перед запланированной ночной гулянкой. Когда Кит следом за Мэттом проскользнул в подъезд, тот с нескрываемым удивлением выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Пойдем к тебе домой?

— Ага, а нахуй ты сходить не хочешь? — равнодушно произнес Мэтт.

— Всего лишь выполняю поручение, — не сдержал хитрой улыбки Кит.

— Для того, кто «всего лишь выполняет поручение», ты слишком полон энтузиазма, — проворчал Мэтт, закатив глаза, но все же открыл дверь и впустил парня.

Обитель Мэтта была маленькой, но, за неимением более подходящего слова, уютной. Первая ассоциация Кита — нора барсука в период зимней спячки. Когане по хозяйски подошел, распахнул шторы и открыл окна. Мэтт спиной упал на кровать, чудом не раздавив ноутбук.

— Расскажешь, почему упал в обморок?

— Вау, так ты действительно «выполняешь поручение», — хохотнул Мэтт. — От голода, я полагаю.

— В смысле? — опешил Кит. — И сколько ты не ел?

— Э-э-э… — промычал Мэтт, что-то подсчитывая в уме. — Дня два-три. Около того.

— Почему? — испуганно воскликнул Кит, бросаясь на кухню. Мэтт поднял голову и с удивлением уставился на парня.

— Чего ты волнуешься? Просто не был голоден.

— Ты вообще ешь хоть что-нибудь, кроме лапши и хлопьев? — донеслось с кухни под грохот открывающихся и закрывающихся шкафов. Кит сам уже не понимал, он в ужасе или в ярости.

— Э-э-э… Иногда? — протянул Мэтт.

— Так, ты сейчас идешь ко мне домой и я тебя кормлю, — безапелляционно заявил Кит, выйдя с кухни со скрещенными на груди руками.

— Чего? — фыркнул парень. — Ага, разбежался, шнурки только поглажу.

— Не хочу ничего слышать. — Кит потянул недовольно застонавшего Мэтта за руку, приведя того в сидячее положение. — Моего друга как раз сейчас не должно быть дома.

— Ты живешь с другом в одной квартире? Это по-гейски, — мерзенько ухмыльнулся Мэтт.

— Это не так работает, — спокойно ответил Кит. — Пойдем, мне надоело тебя уговаривать.

— Так отъебись, будь добр, — огрызнулся Холт, но все же встал с кровати.

Он очень медленно натянул через голову старую серую толстовку и еще медленнее зашнуровал кеды. Дом Кита был буквально через один квартал, но Мэтт ныл так, словно тащиться пешком нужно было как минимум до Тамбова.

Квартирка Кита была явно поопрятнее, чем Мэтта. Видно, что тут регулярно убираются, тогда как Мэтт чаще проходился тряпкой по горизонтальным поверхностям лишь по воскресеньям.

— Что будешь? — спросил Кит, разуваясь и кидая сумку на пол привычным движением.

— В общем-то плевать, — махнул рукой Мэтт, жадно оглядывая все вокруг. — Что дашь, то и буду.

Их прервал звук поворачивающегося в замочной скважине ключа. Кит застонал и закатил глаза:

— Широ, ты же сказал, что тебя до вечера не будет! — Мэтт напрягся от звука этого имени. Не может быть, это просто совпадение, наверняка!

— Удалось улизнуть пораньше. — Голос! Это точно он. Такаши вошел в комнату.

— Широ?

— Мэтт?

Они стояли, уставившись друг на друга, несколько секунд, а потом бросились в объятия. Боже, Мэтт и не подозревал, как скучал по нему до этого момента. Они потеряли связь три или четыре года назад, как раз когда Мэтт плотно подсел на наркотики, и не до конца понятно, какое из этих событий повлекло за собой другое.

— Так ты в этом городе? Я связывался с Пидж и по ее словам решил, что ты переехал, — сказал Широ, отпустив друга, но не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

— Сколько лет назад это было, — рассмеялся Холт. — На втором курсе я правда ездил по обмену в Италию. Кит! Почему ты не сказал мне, что Такаши — твой друг?

— А мне откуда знать, что вы знакомы? — возмутился он. — Знал бы — сказал. — Он сложил руки и ушел на кухню.

— Друг? — вздохнул Такаши. — Так он сказал? Я его опекун.

— Как бы тихо ты ни говорил, Широ, я все слышу! — донеслось с кухни сквозь шум воды. — Мне уже восемнадцать, никакое опекунство мне не нужно.

— Подожди, — нахмурился Мэтт, — Значит, он…

— Детдомовский, ага, — кивнул Широ, заходя в кухню. — Захочет — сам расскажет.

— Когда успел? Когда мы виделись в последний раз, у тебя еще не было мрачного эмо-сына.

— Я бы очень оценил это, если бы вы не обсуждали меня в третьем лице в моем присутствии, — перебил Кит, агрессивно ставя чайник.

— Хорошо, ты уйдешь, и тогда мы посплетничаем о твоей жизни, — не глядя на сына, ответил Широ.

— Тогда мне, наверное, следует оставить вас наедине, — насупленно пробурчал себе под нос Кит.

Он достал из микроволновки тарелку с супом, поставил ее перед Мэттом и ушел, наверное, в свою комнату. Мэтт взял ложку и попробовал.

— Вкусно, — не без удивления воскликнул он. — Широ, ты научился готовить?

— Не-а, — покачал головой тот. — Я по большей части на работе, всю работу по дому делает Кит.

— Так расскажешь, откуда он у тебя? — спросил Холт.

— После окончания университета, я только и делаю что мотаюсь по городам. В одном из городов на аэродроме, где я временно работал, проводили экскурсии, и именно в тот день экскурсовод заболел, поэтому попросили провести экскурсию меня. Была группа из детдома. Кит, я тогда справился с работой? — крикнул Широ.

— Нет, — ответил Кит откуда-то из глубины квартиры. — Я тогда так ничего и не понял.

— Короче, когда было время свободной прогулки по объекту, только Кит стоял на месте. Я подошел к нему, пытался заговорить, но он меня будто совсем не слышал.

— То есть, этот ребенок привлек тебя своим хамством? — перебил Мэтт, со стуком опустив ложку в пустую тарелку. Такаши кивнул. — Широ, ты странный.

— Мэтт, — окликнул Широ, вспомнив о чем-то. — Дай мне твой номер телефона.

Холт кивнул и продиктовал номер. Глядя на лицо друга, он решил, что, наверное, ну их, все его планы на сегодня. К экзаменам он, в принципе, готов, а повеселиться он и в любую другую ночь сможет. И, наверное, следует поблагодарить Кита.


	4. Худи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Voilet — Hoodie

_«Привет! Это Кит»_

_«??_ _?_

_?Откуда у тебя мой номер»_

_«Мне Широ дал»_

В уме Мэтт добавил к длинному списку дел пунктик о том, что надо настучать Широ по голове, чтобы он не разбрасывался его номером. Проигнорировав все последующие сообщения, он вернулся к делам. Чрезвычайно важным — он курил траву и зубрил микробиологию. Он точно знал, что по половине предметов ему поставят зачет автоматом, но к другой половине все равно надо готовиться.

***

В зачетке красным цветком расцвела последняя «отлично». Ну конечно, а что еще у него может быть? Почему-то захотелось рассказать об этом Киту. Почему-то казалось, что ему не все равно.

_«Я закрыл сессию на отлично»_

Ответ не заставил долго ждать:

_«Молодец! Отлично справился!»_

Мэтт отчаянно сопротивлялся, но все же расплылся в широкой улыбке, даже пришлось прикрыть рот рукой. Телефон еще раз провибрировал в руке:

_«Не хочешь пойти погулять? Мне скучно»_

Мэтт наклонил голову. Он взвесил все «за» и «против»: сейчас всего четыре часа, делать ему решительно нечего, а Кит ~~хорошая~~ не самая плохая компания. Поколебавшись еще пару секунд, он напечатал:

_«Ок»_

Лежа у себя в кровати, Кит громко выдохнул и засучил ногами в воздухе от радости, ошалело улыбаясь. Каких же усилий ему стоило набрать эти два предложения.

Мэтт, конечно, согласился погулять с Китом, но он никак не ожидал встретить его уже у подъезда.

— Никогда не видел тебя в очках, — вместо приветствия заметил Кит, потянув за лямки рюкзака.

— Ага, линзы новые надо купить, — машинально кивнул Мэтт, поправив очки с толстыми линзами в круглой оправе. — Зайдем, я хочу сумку положить. — Кит кивнул и скользнул за Холтом в темный прохладный подъезд.

У кровати была новая деталь, которую Кит не видел, когда заходил к Мэтту в последний раз две недели назад, — гитара из светлого дерева со стальными струнами и радужным ремнем.

— Ты играешь на гитаре? — спросил Кит, кивнув на инструмент.

— Ах, это? Когда-то играл, но сейчас уже почти все забыл. Вчера пытался что-нибудь вспомнить.

— И как вышло?

— Хуево. Нихуя не помню. — Кит, кажется, даже немного поник. — Так что весь вчерашний вечер я потратил на то, чтобы заново научиться игре на гитаре.

— И как?

— Нет, ну учиться заново куда быстрее, чем учиться в первый раз. — Он подошел, подобрал гитару и закинул на плечо. — Когда я был в школе, часто ходил с Широ в парк и играл там.

— Ты играл Широ на гитаре, как романтично, — с хитрой улыбкой на лице, растягивая слоги, сказал Кит.

Он ожидал, что Мэтт, как обычно, оскалится, нахмурится и пошлет его, но тот только пожал плечами и загадочно улыбнулся:

— Пошли давай.

Парк был относительно недалеко — минут двадцать пешком. Середина июня жарила нещадно. Мэтт не представлял, каким отчаянным нужно быть, чтобы в такую погоду оставаться не дома с кондиционером, а выпереться на улицу. И тут же одергивал себя: таким. Он сейчас тот отчаянный, что топает по жаре, выбирая затененные стороны улиц. Худи он зря повязал вокруг пояса — даже надеяться на холодное завершение дня казалось сейчас до глупого оптимистичным. В парке должно быть прохладнее. Вот и каменная ограда, условно обозначающая его границы.

Кит порывисто, в два шага залетел на ограду. Он расставил руки и, опасно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, пошел вперед.

— Эй, ты чего! — перепугавшись, воскликнул Мэтт. Пусть высота ограды была меньше даже полутора метров, если неудачно упасть, загреметь можно еще как, а ширина была всего немного шире подошв кед Кита. — Если упадешь, Широ мне вставит по самые помидоры.

— Это что за выражение? — хихикнул Кит, не сводя взгляда с ограды под ногами.

— Нормальное выражение, — буркнул Мэтт и подал парню руку.

Так, твердо опираясь о руку Мэтта, Кит дошел до конца ограды, а потом, радостно подпрыгнув вверх, спрыгнул на землю.

— Тебе восемнадцать или восемь? — притворно хмурясь, спросил Мэтт.

— А тебе двадцать три или шестьдесят три? — парировал Кит.

— Есть разница между детской беззаботностью и безрассудством, — ответил Холт.

— Значит, шестьдесят три.

В парке Мэтт пошел вперед, указывая дорогу. Он вел Кита в свой любимый закоулок. Это был самая древняя и заброшенная часть парка. Если за центральными аллеями следили: регулярно подстригали кусты, подкрашивали забор и лавочки, обновляли клумбы — то на окраины все забили. За ними, конечно, тоже следили, но далеко не так тщательно, как за остальной частью парка.

Мэтт все еще любил выбираться в парк, чтобы, например, поработать. Дома он постоянно отвлекался, а на улице отвлекаться было не на что. И те безлюдные закоулки как нельзя лучше подходили — все шумные стайки подростков и мамы с маленькими детьми концентрировались в центре, а тут мимо Мэтта разве что парочки в разгар конфетно-букетного периода проходили раз в сто лет.

Они решили остановиться на лавочке в тени разросшегося дерева, кажется, пурпурной сирени. Кит сел по-турецки на один конец лавочки, прислонив рюкзак к спинке между собой и Мэттом. Холт сел и на пробу провел по струнам. Сойдет.

— Так, прошу прощения, но эта песня про любовь. Не люблю такие, но эта играется на трех аккордах.

Кит улыбнулся о чем-то про себя. Мэтт открыл табулатуру на телефоне и неуверенно, припоминая, как вообще нужно двигать пальцами, начал наигрывать мелодию. Вокруг не было никого, зеленая тень скрывала этих двоих от любого предполагаемого случайного взгляда, а зелень служила хорошим звукоизолятором.

Кит даже не догадывался, что Мэтт поет. Что он так хорошо поет. И зря он прибеднялся, что напрочь забыл, как играть на гитаре. Кит слушал его, ловя случайные улыбки, которые Мэтт старательно пытался прятать. Голос Мэтта было приятно слушать, даже со всеми погрешностями в тональности, и Кит искренне пожалел, что песня длится не десять минут.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Мэтт, закончив играть. Кит уставился на него с хитрой ухмылкой, подперев подбородок кулаком.

— Ты не поменял местоимения в песне. Это по-гейски.

— Я просто не вижу смысла их менять, — отмахнулся Мэтт. Он отвернулся, пряча от Кита порозовевшие щеки и тревожно блуждающий взгляд.

— Подожди, не двигайся, я хочу тебя нарисовать! — выбросив руку вперед, воскликнул Кит. Он достал из рюкзака скетчбук с пеналом и, не дожидаясь ответа, уверенными движениями начал делать набросок.

— Времени на парах тебе не хватило? — усмехнулся Мэтт, но не позу не поменял.

— Там тебя разве что по плечи рисовать можно было, — ответил Кит, — дальше становилось как минимум неудобно.

— А как отреагировали в деканате, когда узнали, почему ты подал заявление на вольного слушателя? — спросил Мэтт, от скуки перебирая аккорды на грифе гитары.

— Я почти уверен, что как только я вышел за дверь, они дружно заржали надо мной, — ответил Кит, не отвлекаясь от занятия. Мэтт вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на рисунок. Кит уже закончил набросок и теперь дополнял скетч деталями.

— А какие у тебя в принципе планы на будущее? Ты же сам как-то сказал, что художником быть не вариант.

— Раньше думал стать летчиком-испытателем, как Широ, но в этом университете я понял, что медицина мне, наверное, даже интереснее. Так что если в следующем году поступлю как вольный слушатель, а в конце года сдам экзамены, смогу стать студентом медвуза. Но это в идеале, папу ведь постоянно переводят из города в город.

— Ну, ты же не привязан к нему, — пожал плечами Мэтт.

— Так-то оно так, но все равно я не уверен… — протянул Кит. — А у тебя же должна быть практика этим летом?

— Каждое лето, — кивнул Мэтт. — В июле начнется.

— И сколько продлится?

— Месяц. Больница на другом конце города, поэтому летом я живу с семьей.

— Ты не выглядишь счастливым, когда говоришь это, — наклонил голову Кит.

— Когда делишь место жительства с кем-то, кому не наплевать на тебя, все становится куда сложнее, — задумчиво почесав затылок, многозначительно произнес Мэтт.

— А если соседу наплевать, это все равно что жить одному? — сделал логичный вывод Кит.

— Не знаю на самом деле, — пожал плечами Мэтт. — Из родительского дома я сразу переехал в съемную квартиру.

— А где твоя больница находится? Может, навещу тебя когда-нибудь.

— Этого еще не хватало, — скривился Мэтт.

— Боишься, что люди подумают, что я твой бойфренд? — хихикнул в кулак Кит.

— О мнении людей я еще не заботился, — фыркнул Мэтт, сложив руки на груди. Кит шикнул — рисунок был не готов — и Холту пришлось положить руки обратно.

— Все равно ведь узнаю, — цокнул языком парень. — Сюрприз тебе сделаю.

Холт отвел нахмуренный взгляд и шумно недовольно выдохнул. Если Кит еще и в больнице навещать его будет («звучит ужасно» — поморщился он), это будет слишком сильно напоминать… дружбу?

— Сойдет, — критически осмотрев скетч, кивнул Кит. Он протянул его Мэтту. — Ну как тебе?

— Я мало что смыслю в искусстве, но мне нравится, — ответил он, после недолгого рассматривания портрета. Мэтт был на нем изображен вполоборота, взгляд направлен куда-то вдаль, одна рука на грифе, другая перебирает струны. А главное — все пропорции соблюдены, а любые оставшиеся неточности в анатомии можно было списать на издержки стиля.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Кит, захлопнул скетчбук и спрятал обратно в рюкзак. — Хэй, хочешь поиграть в «задай мне вопрос»?

— Это как? — Мэтт положил руки на изгиб гитары, а голову — на руки.

— Ты задаешь мне вопрос — я отвечаю, потом я задаю тебе вопрос — и ты отвечаешь.

— Это называется разговор, — фыркнул Мэтт.

— Ну… — стушевался Кит. — Это все-таки немножко отличается.

— Валяй, — сказал Мэтт и прикрыл глаза.

— Окей. — Кит выпрямился и прокашлялся. — Какое у тебя самое счастливое воспоминание?

— Ммм… — промычал Мэтт, припоминая. — Наверное, тот раз, когда мы с семьей ходили в музей космонавтики и авиации. Потом мы с Широ сходили туда еще раз вдвоем, он с ума сходил. — Мэтт рассмеялся от воспоминаний. — Моя очередь? Твой любимый художник?

— Айвазовский, наверное. Это художник-маринист. Тебе нравятся парни?

— Чего?! — поперхнулся Мэтт. Кит сидел и разглядывал цветы сирени с таким видом, будто и не он задал этот вопрос. — Ну… А тебе зачем это знать?

— А чего ты так запаниковал? — хихикнул Кит.

— Мне не нравится, куда заходит этот разговор. Я на самом деле не задумывался на этот счет. Мне, скорее, не так важен пол человека. А ты?

— Я гей. Я помню, как я папе рассказывал. Он был типа: «Я тоже» — и ушел. — Оба парня рассмеялись. — У тебя были отношения с парнями?

— Вообще не было, — покачал головой Мэтт. Оба парня забыли, что играли в какую-то игру. — Не вижу в них смысла. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее на такую чушь, как любовь.

Разговор потек оживленнее. Куст сирени то и дело взрывался громким хохотом. Кит показывал Мэтту свой скетчбук, Мэтт искренне пытался сыграть еще что-нибудь на гитаре, но получалось криво, и он бросил попытки. Оба парни не заметили, как небо потемнело.

— Дождь? — произнес Кит, задрав голову кверху.

Мэтт вытянул ладонь. На нее тут же упало несколько холодных капель. Плюс: дождь прибьет пыль и дневную жару к земле, и станет легче дышать. Минус: они сейчас на улице.

— Тут недалеко есть кафе, где можно переждать дождь, — сказал Мэтт, осмотревшись по сторонам.

Он схватил Кита за руку и повел его по петляющим улицам и путаным переулкам. Последние метры они почти бежали, потому что легкий дождь быстро перерос в настоящий ливень. Но это даже лучше — ливни быстро кончаются.

Они забежали в приятно теплое и сухое кафе и отряхнулись, как псы, под неодобрительный взгляд персонала. Видно, многих этот дождь застал врасплох, потому что в кафе было необычайно тесно, однако свободные столики еще были. Один из таких посреди зала Мэтт и Китом и заняли.

— Промок? — спросил Мэтт, пытаясь пристроить гитару у стола так, чтобы она не падала.

— Нашел о чем спрашивать, — фыркнул Кит, выжимая волосы.

— Хочешь, кофе тебе куплю?

— Я больше чай люблю.

— Не проблема, — пожал плечами Мэтт и отошел к кассе. Вскоре он вернулся с двумя бумажными стаканчиками, от которых заманчиво поднимались струйки прозрачного пара.

— Не обожгись, — предупредил Мэтт, но слишком поздно — Кит уже пригубил чай и зашипел от боли. — Дурак, — равнодушно пожал плечами парень и подул, сбивая столб пара.

— Не могу ничего с собой поделать, люблю горячий чай, — пожал плечами Кит и снова отпил из стаканчика.

— Есть разница между просто горячим чаем и кипятком нахуй, — произнес Мэтт, с явным беспокойством глядя на то, как Кит делает большой глоток.

— Ладно! — выдохнул Мэтт, откинувшись на спинку стула. Он назвал адрес больницы, в которой будет проходить практику. Кит просиял. — Только предупреди перед тем, как придти, — тихо проворчал он и спрятал глаза в стакане. Черт, этот ребенок заставляет его чувствовать чувства. Мэтту это определенно не нравится.

Мокрая холодная футболка противно липла к телу, но чай и насмешливый взгляд прищуренных глаз Мэтта за линзами очков быстро согревали изнутри. Шум фоновой музыки и разговоров посетителей только нарастал, в то время как шум дождя постепенно сходил на нет. Ливень и правда прошел очень быстро.

Мэтт и Кит вышли из кафе на влажный воздух. Все вокруг было голубым из-за севшего недавно солнца. Небо было мутно-изумрудным с серой ватой облаков. Кит покрылся мурашками и поежился — он был в одной футболке. Мэтт развязал рукава все так и висевшего на поясе худи и протянул Киту.

— Чего вылупился? Надевай, — ответил он на изумленный взгляд парня.

— А ты? — спросил Кит, приняв кофту.

— Я уже старый, меня не жалко, — отшутился Мэтт.

Кит накинул капюшон и сунул руки в карманы. Застегиваться не стал, да и не получилось бы — собачки на молнии не было. Один рукав был прожжен, видимо, сигаретой, у самого запястья. Мэтт был не сильно больше Кита, но на целую голову выше, поэтому кофта была слегка большевата. Само худи пахло сигаретным дымом, но по какой-то причине этот запах не раздражал обоняние Кита. Главное — в нем было очень тепло и мягко. Он машинально закусил шнурок капюшона.

— Ха! — воскликнул Мэтт. Кит вопросительно посмотрел на него из глубины капюшона. — У меня была такая же привычка. — Он указал на шнурок.

Дождь лил не достаточно долго, чтобы оставить лужи, он только основательно намочил асфальт. Кит шел по бордюру, опять оперевшись на руку Мэтта, и все равно оставался ниже него. Мэтт косился на него и прятал грустную улыбку: каким же ребенком можно оставаться в восемнадцать.

Когда они дошли до двора Кита, Мэтт высвободил ладонь, мол, ты обеими ногами твердо стоишь на земле, тебе больше ничего не угрожает. На секунду ему показалось, что Кит не хочет выпускать его и удерживает его пальцы, но в следующее мгновение наваждение рассеялось. До подъезда они дошли, засунув руки каждый в свои карманы. Кит уже начал скидывать худи с плеч, но Мэтт его остановил:

— Не надо. Можешь его вообще себе оставить, ему сто лет.

Кит улыбнулся, наивно предполагая, что этого не будет видно в темноте, и закутался в худи плотнее. Мэтт тоже не сдержал улыбки при взгляде на этого ребенка.

Он проследил, пока Кит зайдет в подъезд, и только тогда пошел. В темноте оранжевым светлячком, отразившись в бездонных глазах, мигнул огонек сигареты. Он выпустил в небо столб невидимого дыма. Идти он собирался не домой.

— Ты поздно, — встретил Кита оклик Широ. Во всей квартире было темно, лишь из кухни лился поток света, четко очерчивая силуэт стоявшего в дверях Такаши, скрывая выражение лица.

— С Мэттом был, — лишь буркнул Кит, стягивая кроссовки.

— Эй, а это не его толстовка? — хитро прищурившись, спросил Широ.

— Все возможно, — пожал плечами Кит, машинально закусив шнурок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мэтт играет King Of My Heart by Taylor Swift


	5. Любовь и панк-хардкор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Йорш — Любовь и панк-хардкор

Киту было плохо. Он проснулся с больным горлом, сухостью во рту, заложенным носом и больной головой. Хотелось сейчас же провалиться обратно в сон, чтобы не чувствовать себя так, но Кит встал и вышел из своей комнаты. В кухне включен свет и сковородка чем-то шкворчит — значит, Широ дома.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Такаши, когда Кит зашел в кухню и сел за стол.

— Доброе, — еле прохрипел тот в ответ.

— Что с голосом? — Широ подошел и положил тыльную сторону ладони парню на лоб. — Иди померь температуру, что-то ты мне не нравишься.

Электронный градусник звонко пискнул. 37,2. Наконец-то Кит почувствовал себя горячим. Он завалился на кровать и достал телефон.

«Я самый большой неудачник в мире. Я заболел»

Не надеясь на быстрый ответ в десять утра, он отложил телефон и завернулся в одеяло. Но сообщение от Мэтта пришло буквально через минуту:

_«Лошара. Температура высокая?»_

_«37,2»_

_«Уууу, земля пухом»_

_«А ты умеешь поддержать»_

_«Ну, хочешь, приду? Варенье не обещаю, правда»_

Кит несколько секунд пялился в экран. Вот чего-чего, а такого предложения он от Мэтта точно не ожидал. Дрожащими пальцами он быстро набрал:

«Хочу. И захвати гитару»

_«Зачем? Я ничего нового не выучил»_

_«Я могу слушать ту песню в твоем исполнении сто раз подряд»_

_«Ну уж нет. Если я что-то еще выучу, ты первый об этом узнаешь»_

Кит вскочил с кровати и побежал на кухню. Прислонившись к косяку, он празднично провозгласил:

— Тридцать семь и два!

— Какой-то ты чересчур веселый для такого жара, — окинув сына обеспокоенным взглядом, ответил Широ.

— Мэтт обещал прийти сегодня, — объяснил парень.

— А он не боится заразиться?

— Ну, раз сам предложил, значит, не боится.

Примерно через полчаса по квартире пронеслась пронзительная трель дверного звонка. Дверь Мэтту открыл Широ.

— Являться в дом к больному с пустыми руками неприлично, но не волнуйтесь — я принес саркастические издевки и язвительные замечания! — провозгласил Холт, переступив через порог.

— Тебе тоже доброе утро, — напомнил Такаши.

— Ты дома? — сказал Мэтт, стаскивая кроссовки.

— Ага, у меня сегодня выходной. Такое иногда случается, — ответил Широ, пряча улыбку в кружке чая. — Комната Кита напротив двери в гостиную. Если понадоблюсь, я никуда не ухожу. Ты же только к нему пришел?

— Вообще да, но если ты дома, то и к тебе.

Мэтт кивнул Широ в спину. Он пересек гостиную и толкнул выкрашенную в белый дверь. Несмотря на то что они переезжали из города в город каждые несколько месяцев, Кит успел обустроить комнату под себя. В углу книги по анатомии и («Это что, наш учебник по бактериологии?») теории цвета перемешаны с беллетристикой и валяются на полу в беспорядке. На стене висит большая карта, на которой почти все города Аризоны и Нью-Мексико отмечены красными крестиками. Рядом с картой — плакат какой-то неизвестной Мэтту группы. К карте прикреплен вырванный из скетчбука лист с нарисованным на нем фиолетовым бегемотом, похожим на плюшевую игрушку.

Кит вскочил, как только Мэтт зашел в комнату.

— Не ожидал, что ты не спишь в такое время. Ты ложился?

— Я пришел сюда, чтобы осуждать, а не чтобы осуждали меня. — Мэтт отодвинул Кита с дороги и уселся на пол по-турецки. — Сразу к делу: лох, ты как заболеть умудрился? Ты ж под дождем почти не был, и я потом тебе кофту дал.

— Бывают в жизни огорчения, — пожал плечами Кит, закрыл дверь и сел за стол, на котором стоял ноутбук.

— Что это рисунок? — спросил Мэтт, разглядывая бегемотика с расстояния.

— У меня хобби — в каждом новом городе я рисую бегемота и оставляю рисунок в том месте, которое мне понравилось больше всего.

— А что за группа? — спросил Мэтт, кивнув на плакат.

— А, это. Jamiroquai, — ответил Кит, бросив взгляд в направлении кивка Мэтта.

— Твоя любимая?

— Типа того. Ты ее слушал когда-нибудь? — Мэтт сидел, отвернувшись от Кита, но тот все равно, казалось, видел, как загорелись глаза парня.

— Не-а, — покачал головой Мэтт, уже зная, какой ответ последует.

— А хочешь? Впрочем, не важно, что ты ответишь, я все равно включу.

Мэтт лег на ковер, раскинув руки. Кит постучал клавишами ноутбука и включил первую попавшуюся песню. Из слабых колонок ноутбука полилась музыка.

Звучали диско-вайбы. По стилю было сильно заметно, что эта композиция выбралась прямиком из девяностых. Мэтту казалось, что девяностые отдают неоном и отчаянием. Голос солиста звучал глухо и беззаботно.*

— Ну, как тебе? — с энтузиазмом спросил Кит, поставив плейлист на паузу.

— Ну-у-у… — неуверенно протянул Мэтт. — Однозначно не мой жанр. Мне не очень зашло.

— А какой жанр ты любишь?

— Хмм… — задумался Мэтт. — Я вообще музыку не часто слушаю, но, наверное, мне нравится панк.

— Могу и панк включить, — сказал Кит, протянув руку к клавиатуре.

— Ты любишь музыку?

— Ну, мне скорее нечего делать, — ответил парень, положив руку на ноутбук, но так ничего и не нажав. — Я часто иду в парк, чтобы порисовать, или почитать, или просто погулять и сую наушники в уши.

— А дома не сидится, как нормальным людям? — выгнул бровь Мэтт.

— Дома скучно. Прихожу с учебы — и что мне делать? Втыкать в аниме, как ты?

— Во-первых, да, так и поступают нормальные люди, — сказал Мэтт, садясь, — а во-вторых, как ты узнал?

— У тебя тетрадь с «Атакой титанов».

— Фармакология, — засмеялся Мэтт. — Мне Пидж подарила на день рождения, чисто ради мема, знаешь? А я что, мне тетради нужны.

— Ты хотя бы смотрел ее? — Кит улыбался уголками губ.

— Естественно, — пожал плечами Холт. — Есть определенный список тайтлов, не посмотрев которые ты не можешь носить гордое звание анимешника. — Он лукаво улыбнулся.

Их прервала открывшаяся дверь.

— Зашел вас проведать, — поздоровался Широ. — Кит, хочешь чаю?

— Ну, можно, — пожал плечами парень.

— Тогда нам с Мэттом тоже налей?

Кит цокнул языком от возмущения, но все же встал и пошел на кухню под хитрым взглядом Широ.

— Нас с Пидж так же мама отправляет, — заметил Мэтт, глядя вслед парню. — Ты чем-то занят? Может, с нами посидишь?

— Нет, надо с бумажной работой разобраться, — покачал головой Широ.

— Тебе и в свой выходной работать приходится? — ужаснулся Мэтт.

— Ее немного, часа через полтора-два освобожусь.

— Я бы не сказал, что это немного. — У Мэтта опустились плечи.

— Значит, ты не знаешь, что такое много.

Кит вернулся с двумя кружками чая, от которых ароматно поднимался пар.

— А себе чего не взял? — спросил Широ после того, как одну кружку он вручил ему, а вторую — Мэтту.

— Передумал по дороге.

— Там не было чистых, верно?

— Ага.

Широ закатил глаза и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Прости, я не знал, как ты любишь, поэтому по стандарту закинул две ложки сахара, — сказал Кит.

— Я обычно четыре кладу, — ответил Мэтт и отхлебнул зелёный чай. Было странно после нескольких лет кофе и алкоголя пить просто чай. Он почти слышал радостно-благодарный визг своей печени.

— По тебе не скажешь, что ты сладкоежка, — заметил Кит, окидывая Холта взглядом.

Мэтт ничего не стал отвечать. Он поднялся на ноги. Взгляд его зацепился за одну маленькую деталь, которую с первого взгляда и не заприметишь.

— А это что такое? — Мэтт бесцеремонно схватил с полки толстый альбом в обложке из искусственной кожи и открыл его. Внутри лежали разные билеты, брошюры и даже фотографии, полароидные и из будок.

— Во-первых, хватать чужие вещи без спроса невежливо. А если бы там были нюдсы? — сказал Кит, подходя ближе.

— Смотря чьи. Зачем ты хранишь весь этот хлам?

— Для тебя это хлам, а для меня воспоминания. Я помню каждый билет и чек.

— А откуда полароидные фотографии? — спросил Мэтт, поднося ближе к глазам одну из фотографий. На ней оказался изображен Широ рядом с каким-то самолетом.

— С полароида, как ни странно, — хихикнул Кит. — Я потерял его где-то в районе Санта-Фе. Жаль.

У Мэтта коротко провибрировал телефон.

— Что это?

— Скрабл. Пидж. Я не буду отвечать, я заставлю ее ждать. Пусть попотеет, типа: «Что он будет делать? Каков его следующий ход? Что за слово он составит?» Мы постоянно играем.

— А ты вероломен, — усмехнулся Кит.

— Да, я такой.

— А кто чаще выигрывает?

— Пидж. — С теплой улыбкой Мэтт опустил глаза в пол. Он захлопнул альбом и положил его на полку.

— Может, фильм какой-нибудь посмотрим? — предложил Кит, потягиваясь и зевая. Видно было, что он устал.

— Окей, — согласился Мэтт. — Что ты хочешь посмотреть?

— У меня был список сериалов, которые я хочу посмотреть, на Нетфликсе, — ответил парень, сев на кровать с ноутбуком.

— Netflix&Chill? — усмехнулся Мэтт. Кит покраснел и подвинулся на кровати.

Он заполз на кровать и сел, утонув в подушках, рядом с Китом. Тот поставил ноутбук Мэтту на колени и положил голову ему на плечо, чтобы было лучше видно.

Через некоторое время Кит как-то незаметно сполз со своей подушки. Он положил голову Мэтту на грудь и приобнял его, сам не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает. Кит был невероятно горячим. Мэтт не сомневался, что за время их посиделок температура у парня поднялась еще как минимум на градус. Он часто шмыгал носом и кашлял. Мэтт поддался искушению — он положил ладонь парню на волосы и тихонько стал из поглаживать. В конце Кит обмяк и затих — заснул.

В дверь тихо постучали, и зашел Широ. Мэтт шикнул и показал на заснувшего Кита. Широ застыл на месте, потом кивнул в сторону выхода. Мэтт выпутался из объятий Кита, стараясь не разбудить и действуя осторожнее, чем когда впервые завалился домой посреди ночи, пьяный в стельку. Он поправил одеяло, захлопнул ноутбук и положил его обратно на стол.

— Пошли на кухню, — кивнул Широ с горящими глазами и широкой улыбкой. — Голоден?

— Слона бы съел. — Мэтт потянулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел на кухню. — У тебя есть алкоголь?

— Только если коньяк с чаем, — засмеялся Широ. Чайник выключился, когда они зашли.

— С какой только гадостью я не мешал спиртное, — произнес Мэтт, запустив ладонь в волосы и садясь на стул.

— Тогда держи. — Такаши поставил перед Мэттом чашку, от которой поднимался пар и однозначный алкогольный аромат. Он взвесил полупустую бутылку в руке и, подумав, плеснул себе.

— Ну, рассказывай, как тебе работа? И где тебе все-таки руку оторвало? — Мэтт кивнул на бионический протез, заменивший Широ правую руку.

— Только если ты взамен расскажешь, чем сам занимался все эти годы, — лукаво улыбнулся Широ, откинувшись на спинку стула и пригубив из чашки.

— Ох, друг… Боюсь, правды ты от меня не услышишь. — Мэтт улыбнулся в ответ на растерянный взгляд Такаши. Он улыбнулся одними губами, и в глазах его, видных смутно из-за поднимающегося от кружки пара, плясали знакомые игривые огоньки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cosmic Girl


	6. Дураки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troye Sivan — FOOLS

Кит стоял в вестибюле большой больницы, оглядываясь по сторонам и от нечего делать рассматривая пациентов. Ему на глаза легли ладони, пахнущие латексом и спиртом.

— Мэтт.

— Как ты догадался? — спросил Холт, убрав руки и обойдя Кита вокруг, чтобы стоять лицом к лицу.

— А кто еще тут может так фамильярно поступить? — ответил Кит и осекся на полуслове. Мэтт в белом халате и с косой — самое горячее зрелище, которое Кит когда-либо видел. Недавно выздоровевшему, ему показалось, что у него снова поднимается температура.

— Чего уставился? — нахмурился Мэтт.

— Ничего, просто… Тебе очень идет халат, — решил признаться Кит. Мэтт ухмыльнулся. Он наклонился, приблизился к Киту, поднял его лицо за подбородок и проговорил вкрадчивым шепотом:

— Я слышал, ты недавно болел. Тебе нужен врач, который смог бы тебя вылечить?

Кит сглотнул. Его глаза блестели то ли от ужаса, то ли от благоговения. Мэтт отступил и громко рассмеялся.

— Ты бы себя сейчас видел. — Он решил дать по тормозам, пока безобидная шутка не стала напоминать ролевую игру.

— Давай сделаем вид, что всего этого не было. — Кит встряхнулся и улыбнулся. — Я принес тебе обед.

Кит полез в рюкзак и достал контейнер из прозрачного пластика. Мэтт с изумлением вытаращился на него, но контейнер все же принял.

— Эмм, спасибо, — смущенно улыбнулся Холт. Такие жесты заботы от любого, кроме членов семьи, являлись для него полнейшей неожиданностью. — Пойдем тогда на крышу?

— У тебя есть доступ? — спросил Кит, следуя за Мэттом по светлым больничным коридорам.

— Ага. Я же типа персонал сейчас.

Больница была невысокая — всего четыре этажа. Мэтт уселся прямо на нагретую за день кровлю и раскрыл контейнер. Кит присел рядом. В небе пролетела стайка каких-то птиц. С такого расстояния не разглядеть их вид, да и не разбирался Кит в орнитологии.

— Какая забота, даже вилку положил, — усмехнулся Мэтт, вынув из контейнера блеснувшую на солнце алюминиевую вилку.

Кит ничего не ответил и отвел взгляд, смотря на город с высоты двенадцати метров.

— Хочешь, я завтра тоже приду?

— И не лень тебе в такую даль тащиться? — со смешком произнес Мэтт, умиленно глядя на профиль Кита. — У меня есть идея лучше. — Кит с удивлением повернулся к нему. Мэтт достал из нагрудного кармана ручку и написал на тыльной стороне ладони Кита адрес.

— У нас есть телефоны, мог бы мне в сообщении написать, — пробубнил Кит, разглядывая кривой почерк Мэтта.

— Романтика, епта, — ответил тот с набитым ртом. — Подъезжай часам к пяти-шести.

— А у тебя до скольки практика?

— До четырех.

Остаток обеда прошел в молчании. Кит перепечатал адрес в телефон, разобрав писанину не без помощи автора. Порывы ветра шевелили листву и двигали облака в небе.

— Давай мне, я заберу, — сказал Кит, когда контейнер опустел. Мэтт утер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет и уже было закурил, но быстро спохватился, чертыхнулся и положил пачку обратно.

— На территории больницы запрещено курить, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Кита.

— Ладно, мне пора возвращаться к работе, — прокряхтел Мэтт, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. — Тебя проводить до выхода?

***

Дело клонилось к вечеру. Небо над головой было нежно-сиреневого оттенка. Призрачная луна, нагло провисевшая на небе весь день, стала ярче. Окна домов загорелись ярким оранжевым, и казалось, что вся улица занялась пожаром.

Дверь Киту открыла женщина с усталыми, но очень добрыми глазами.

— Кит, верно? — улыбаясь, спросила она.

— Да, мэм, — кивнул он.

— Кит! — раздался радостный крик из кухни, и оттуда выбежал Мэтт, на ходу вытирая руки полотенцем. — Все-таки пришел. Проходи давай!

Кит переступил порог и разулся. Под ноги ему кинулся пес с молочного цвета шерстью. Кит почесал его за ухом в качестве приветствия. Все семейство Холтов собралось в прихожей, чтобы поприветствовать гостя, и Мэтт представил каждого:

— Это Кит, мой одногруппник. Кит, моя мать — Коллин, папа — Сэм, сестра — Кэти, но можешь звать ее Пидж. И главный член семьи, — он поднял на руки пса, — Бэй-Бэй.

— Приятно познакомиться, Кит, — Сэм пожал ему руку и приветственно улыбнулся. — Чувствуй себя как дома.

— Кит, пошли в гостиную, поиграем в приставку, Мэтт сейчас не может и мне не с кем, — позвала Пидж.

— Мы пока ждем, пока приготовится ужин.

На плечо Кита легла мягкая женская ладонь, и он почувствовал себя так, словно действительно попал домой. На кухне что-то весело шумело, и звенело, и вкусно пахло чем-то мясным. Пидж уже стояла на коленях посреди гостиной и что-то настраивала на телевизоре. Коллин усадила Кита на диван.

— О, давай я покажу тебе наш фотоальбом! — предложила она.

— Боже, мама, кому сейчас интересно рассматривать семейные альбомы? — фыркнул Мэтт из кухни. — Это какой-то рудимент бородатых девяностых.

— Бородатых девяностых? — поперхнулась Коллин. — Ты там и пяти лет не прожил.

— Зачем ты вообще хранишь физические фотографии? — согласилась с братом Пидж. — Сейчас все цифровое.

— А мне кажется, печатные фотографии имеют какое-то особое очарование, — поддержал Коллин Кит. Она благодарно улыбнулась и ушла за альбомом. Бэй-Бэй запрыгнул Киту на колени и свернулся калачиком.

Коллин вернулась быстро, держа в руках потрепанный толстенький альбом в зеленой обложке. Она села рядом с Китом и открыла альбом на первой странице.

— Это мы с Сэмом забираем Мэтта из роддома. Фотографировала моя мама.

Пидж прислонилась к ногам Кита и от скуки листала меню какой-то игры. Из динамиков еле слышно лилась энергичная музыка.

— А это Мэтт? Сколько ему здесь? — Кит показал на фотографию, изображавшую маленького мальчика в до смешного больших очках, лежавшего в несуразно широкой кровати с зеленым покрывалом.

— Пять лет, если я правильно помню, — кивнула Коллин. — Бэй-Бэй, когда был щенком, сгрыз ножку у этой кровати и ее пришлось заменить. Правда, Бэй-Бэй? — Холт несильно щелкнула пса по носу.

Сзади незаметно подошел Мэтт и тоже стал рассматривать фотографии.

— Чего ты тут делаешь? — прищурившись, спросила Коллин. — Сам же сказал… как, «рудимент бородатых девяностых»? И ты этот альбом сто раз уже видел.

— Я здесь, чтобы проконтролировать строгое соответствие твоих рассказов фактам, — скрестив руки на груди, ответил Мэтт. — О, эту я помню! — Он указал на фотографию, на которой Мэтт был изображен с бейсбольной перчаткой на руке. Он перемахнул через спинку дивана и приземлился рядом с матерью.

— Это твой первый день в бейсбольном клубе, — кивнула Коллин.

— Я там всего пару месяцев провел. Спорт это не мое. — На этих словах Пидж странно оглянулась на брата.

— Пидж, не смей играть с ним в A Way Out! — вдруг крикнул Мэтт с обидой в голосе так громко, что подпрыгнули все, находящиеся в гостиной.

— Почему?

— Я весь сюжет пропущу! И к тому же мы хотели ее вместе пройти. Включи лучше какой-нибудь Star Wars.

— Хорошо, — с улыбкой на лице закатила глаза Пидж. — Кит, иди сюда уже.

— Фотоальбом посмотришь в следующий раз, — улыбнулась Коллин в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кита. От этих слов у парня почему-то екнуло сердце.

— Мэтт, у тебя мясо подгорит, — позвал Сэм с кухни.

— Бегу! — ответил Мэтт и, не утруждая себя необходимостью обойти диван, а снова перепрыгнув через него, исчез на кухне.

— «Звездные войны» так «Звездные войны», — вздохнула Пидж. — Ты, Кит, смотрел «Звездные войны»?

— Только оригинальные шесть фильмов, — ответил Кит, принимая консоль.

— Их вроде три было, — сказала Пидж, нажимая на play.

— По сравнению с новыми частями, первые три эпизода — чертовы шедевры.

— Приятно поговорить с образованным человеком, — удовлетворенно кивнула девушка.

— Синтезатор? — удивился Кит, заметив у стены неприметный инструмент.

— Мэтт раньше играл на пианино, — кивнула Коллин.

— Я и сейчас умею! — возмутился Мэтт и с толикой неуверенности добавил: — Наверное…

— Покажешь? — с лукавой улыбкой, не глядя на брата, сказала Пидж.

— Хоть сейчас! — Глаза Мэтта загорелись и он двинулся было в гостиную, чтобы устроить всем концерт, но Сэм его остановил:

— Так, великий пианист, хватит отвлекаться, а то кекс подгорит.

— Я все равно не умею выпечку готовить, — простонал Мэтт, но остался на кухне.

— Не ври.

— Мэтт умеет готовить? — спросил Кит, поливая противников из бластера.

— Да, причем неплохо, — ответила Пидж. — Причем очень неплохо, но ему часто просто лень и он прибедняется, что ничего не умеет.

— Я все слышу! — донесся обиженный возглас с кухни. Пидж закатила глаза и улыбнулась.

— Повнимательней! — воскликнула она. — Базу упустишь. Кстати, — добавила Пидж. — Может, придешь к нам в следующий раз и мы устроим марафон «Звездных войн»?

— Выходные мечты, — улыбнулся Кит. — Я только за.

— Тогда дай мне свой номер, я потом напишу, — попросила Пидж, нажав на паузу.

Кит с Пидж обменялись контактами и продолжили игру. Девушка оказалась настоящей профи в шутерах, а вот Кит откровенно лажал. Он успокаивал себя тем, что ему не так часто выпадает удача поиграть в компьютерные игры. Коллин без особого интереса наблюдала за происходящим на экране.

— Мэтт, я присмотрю за мясом, а ты пока выгуляй Бэй-Бэя, — попросил Сэм.

— А на синтезаторе сыграть не разрешил, — проворчал парень. — Окей. Кит, пошли.

Кит не ожидал приглашения, но дважды повторять ему не пришлось. Пидж простонала, но нажала на паузу. Кит встал и поспешил за Мэттом в прихожую.

Бэй-Бэй при слове «гулять» с возбужденным лаем через весь дом понесся в прихожую и так энергично вертелся, что Мэтту пришлось удерживать его руками, чтобы надеть ошейник.

Нагретый за день воздух, казалось, был таким плотным, что приходилось делать усилие, чтобы вдохнуть. Душно, хотелось проветрить улицу. Бультерьер бодро вышагивал по тротуару впереди.

— Ты его вообще когда-нибудь снимаешь? — ухмыльнулся Мэтт и кивнул на серое худи Кита.

— Прошу без вторжений в мою личную жизнь. — Лицо Кита приобрело притворно оскорбленное выражение, что заставило Мэтта громко рассмеяться.

— Кстати, — вспомнил Холт. — Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что если выучу что-то новое, ты будешь первым, кто узнает об этом? — Он с хитрой ухмылкой покосился на Кита.

— Помню, — кивнул тот.

— Я выучил Cloud 9.

— Тебе же не понравились Jamiroquai! — воскликнул Кит и с восхищением уставился на довольно улыбающегося Мэтта.

— Они нравятся тебе, — пожал плечами тот.

— Боже, я люблю тебя! — У Кита непроизвольно вырвались эти слова, и он тут же зажал себе рот ладонью и густо покраснел.

— Не торопись, ребенок, — отшутился Мэтт. — Могу сыграть в следующий раз.

— Да, конечно, если можно, — прошептал Кит, все еще думая о своем восклицании.

Мэтт выудил сигарету из лежащей в кармане пачки, но когда уже зажал ее между зубов, снова чертыхнулся и положил ее обратно.

— Родители не знают, что ты куришь? — спросил Кит.

— Знают, за такое время нереально не спалиться, — угрюмо ответил Мэтт. — Они просто очень не любят, когда от меня перегаром несет.

— Тут я их поддержу.

Мэтт закатил глаза. Он подозвал собаку свистом и пошел назад.

— Мальчики, вы вовремя, все как раз готово, — встретила их миссис Холт.

Коллин увела Кита на кухню, а Мэтт подхватил Бэй-Бэя поперек живота и потащил в ванную мыть лапы.

Дожидаться Мэтта Холты не стали — сразу приступили к ужину. Мэтт вошел в кухню. Бэй-Бэй путался у него под ногами. Парень насыпал псу еды и только тогда сел за стол сам.

— Кстати, я не говорил вам, — внезапно вспомнил Мэтт, берясь за вилку. — Угадайте, кто его отец.

— Даже пытаться не буду, — ответила Пидж, выискивая в салате помидоры.

— Широ!

Пидж нахмурилась. Видно, что в ее голове происходили сложные мыслительные процессы.

— Широ в городе? — переспросил Сэм. — Надо обязательно ему позвонить. И давно?

— Месяца два-два с половиной, — ответил Кит.

— И даже не звонит, — покачал головой Сэм. Кит пожал плечами. Ему откуда знать, почему Широ не звонит?..

Холты оказались весьма одаренными в плане кулинарии. И мясо, и гарнир оказались очень вкусными. Даже Кит как человек, который на дух не переносит цветную капусту, уплетал ее за обе щеки. А может, он просто был голоден и не хотел обижать хозяев.

Коллин попросила Мэтта полить кекс сливками, пока сама начала убирать посуду. Кит дернулся было помочь ей, но она сама надавила ему на плечо и нежно, но не терпя возражений, сказала: «Сиди». Мэтт украшал десерты, накладывая взбитые сливки в равной степени на куски кекса и себе в рот.

После ужина, когда вся посуда была складирована в раковину, Сэм бросил взгляд за окно.

— Поздно уже, на улице темно. Ты далеко живешь, Кит? — Парень ответил. — Далеко. Давай я тебя подвезу.

— Я с вами! — крикнул Мэтт с кухни.

— Ты просто посуду мыть не хочешь, — прошипела Пидж.

— Я и так готовил. — Мэтт показал сестре язык и выскочил из кухни.

Мэтт сел вперед, Кит с комфортом расположился сзади. Когда машина тронулась, Мэтт подключил телефон к магнитоле и, посмотрев на Кита в зеркало заднего вида, спросил:

— Jamiroquai?

— Тебе же они не нравятся?

— Но они нравятся тебе. — Мэтт улыбнулся одними глазами.

Мэтт в два клика нашел группу и включил их музыку вперемешку. Кит сидел на заднем сидении, смотрел в окно и подпевал играющей песне, иногда жмурясь от удовольствия. Мэтт наблюдал за ним в зеркало заднего вида и еле сдерживал улыбку умиления. Но нежность во взгляде не укрылась даже от Сэма, целиком сосредоточившегося на вождении.

На машине было гораздо быстрее и комфортнее, чем на автобусе. Сэм припарковался во дворе.

— Давай я с тобой поднимусь, хочу Широ увидеть, — сказал Сэм, нажимая на ключи машины. Та мигнула фарами, давая знать, что двери заперты.

— Широ! — крикнул Кит в пустоту квартиры, открыв дверь своим ключом.

Он пришел через полминуты, по нему было видно, что спать он даже не собирался. Лицо его осветилось улыбкой, когда он увидел Сэма.

— Мистер Холт! Извините, что до сих пор с вами не связался, я все как-то забывал.

— Прощаю, — улыбнулся Сэм, пожимая ему руку. — Боже, что у тебя с рукой?

— Долгая история, — смутился Широ. — В общем, это было, когда я только начинал работать…

Кит закатил глаза и прошел мимо Такаши в свою комнату. Мэтт как-то машинально последовал за ним. Никто из них не заморочился над тем, чтобы включить свет. Мэтт захлопнул дверь и комната погрузилась во мрак. Плотные шторы неплотно задернуты — единственными источниками света остались полоска света под дверью и тусклый свет фонарей за окном, но они нисколько не разбавляют мрак.

Кит сел на кровать. Мэтт постоял немного, дав глазам привыкнуть в темноте, и сел рядом с Китом. Пожалуй, даже слишком близко — их пальцы соприкоснулись, но обоим было слишком лень отодвинуть руку или просто не хотелось.

Мэтт пристально вглядывался в лицо Кита, ища в нем ответ на вопрос, который не мог сформулировать. В темноте волосы Кита казались еще чернее, а синие глаза стали цвета глубин Марианской впадины.

Находясь так близко к лицу Мэтта, Кит мог разглядеть бледные, не заметные с большего расстояния веснушки на носу, потрескавшиеся искусанные губы и легкий, почти подростковый пушок на щеках. Не протянуть руку и не огладить пальцем скулу Мэтта было для Кита почти подвигом.

Мэтт нервно отвел взгляд, облизнул губы и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда дверь с грохотом открылась, впустив в полутемное пространство комнаты золотой луч электрического света. Мэтт, как ошпаренный, отпрыгнул от Кита и встал.

— Поехали домой, поздно уже, — позвал Сэм.

— Ага, да, — кивнул Мэтт. — Пока! — Он махнул Киту рукой и вышел.

— Хэй, меня тут завалили бумажной работой, не хочешь помочь? — окликнул Кита Широ.

— Нет, я… Я устал. Наверное, спать пойду, — ответил он, стряхивая наваждение.

Широ пожал плечами и ушел, решив оставить парня наедине со своими мыслями. Кит встал и беззвучно прикрыл дверь. Он лег на кровать, не раздеваясь. Портрет Мэтта, смотрящего пристально и словно с каким-то страхом, так прочно отпечатался на сетчатке и в памяти, что не смывался даже слезами.

Где-то там за дверью щелкнул выключатель. Кит закрыл лицо руками.

— Я в дерьме.

***

Сэм Холт не был любителем включать музыку в машине, поэтому салон заполнили мягкий, обволакивающий сознание шорох шин и долетающий из приоткрытого окна шум ночного города. Мэтт смотрел на улицу, освещаемую фонарями и биллбордами с рекламой почище, чем солнцем днем. Он что, действительно на секунду подумал о том, чтобы поцеловать его?

— Я в дерьме.


	7. Ты должен быть печальным

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halsey — You should be sad  
> Conan Gray — Wish You Were Sober

Практика — любимая часть обучения на медфаке у Мэтта. Можно применить свои знания и понять наконец, для чего ты весь год зубрил термины и симптомы. Жаль, что она так быстро заканчивается. Зато в собственной квартире не надо придумывать полуправдивые оправдания тому, что ты опять не ночевал дома.

Солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, слепя глаза и бросая на землю косые лучи, которые заставляли предметы и людей отбрасывать на землю длинные, искажающие силуэт тени. На ходу проверяя телефон, Мэтт открыл дверь и чуть не налетел на Кита.

— Ты тут что забыл? — нахмурился он, засовывая телефон в задний карман джинс и запирая квартиру на ключ.

— Пидж сказала мне, что ты переезжаешь сегодня, зашел поздороваться. Ты куда?

— Гулять, — буркнул Мэтт, закуривая на ходу.

— Можно с тобой? — спросил Кит, перепрыгнув минимум через шесть ступенек и приземлившись на лестничную площадку рядом с Мэттом.

— А Широ не будет волноваться?

— Я ему позвоню потом.

— Ну ладно, пошли, — пожал плечами Мэтт.

Ветер дул в лицо, и Кит держался на два шага впереди, часто оглядываясь на Мэтта, чтобы быть уверенным, что он слышит его. Кит делал широкие шаги, стараясь не наступать на щели между плитами, Мэтт шел, как обычный человек.

До нужного места они добрались, уже когда потемнело, и если бы не яркая иллюминация, было бы видно даже звезды. Мэтт остановился у спуска на цокольный этаж где-то в стороне от главной улицы. Вниз вели стоптанные отполированные скользкие ступени. Кит с тревогой переводил взгляд со ступеней на мертвецки спокойного Мэтта. Тот докурил вторую сигарету, бросил окурок куда-то на асфальт и начал спускаться. Кит последовал за ним.

На цокольном этаже оказался какой-то клуб. По ушам барабанило музыкой. Сильно пахло куревом и сыростью. Кит чихнул. Он ухватился за полу мантии Мэтта, чтобы не потеряться в толпе.

— Марк! — окликнул кто-то.

— О, привет! — поздоровался Мэтт и помахал рукой.

— Твой друг? — спросил Кит.

— Я его вообще не помню. Может, виделись где-то, — ответил Холт. «Друг» поманил к себе, и Мэтт подошел к нему.

— О, уже кого-то подцепил? — ухмыльнулся «друг», кивая на Кита, мертвой хваткой вцепившегося в одежду Мэтта. — Уважаю!

— Не, он изначально со мной был, — покачал головой Мэтт. Он не без усилий отцепил Кита от себя.

— Ну ладно. Хочешь? — Парень протянул Мэтту стакан со светло-коричневой жидкостью. — Ром. Угощаю!

В эту же минуту «друга» кто-то позвал, и тот моментально забыл о существовании Мэтта и Кита.

— На, пей. — Мэтт передал Киту стакан.

— Я не хочу… — тихо протянул тот.

— Давай, иначе тут не повеселишься. — Мэтт хлопнул парня по спине, и тот под пристальным снисходительным взглядом Мэтта сделал глоток.

Рот обожгло, как огнем. Подмывало выплюнуть жидкость обратно в стакан. Горло будто сжалось и не хотело пропускать ром. Но Кит все же пересилил себя и проглотил. Он скривился — невкусно. Он собрался с духом и выпил оставшийся алкоголь залпом.

Кит закашлялся. Не глядя, поставил стакан на барную стойку. Кто-то толкнул его. Он упал на колени. И тут-же кто-то шпилькой наступил ему на руку. Кит зашипел от боли. Парень поспешил подняться.

Напиток, который наполовину состоит из спирта довольно быстро отдает в голову. Кит прислушался к ощущениям. Во всем теле была легкость, в голове легкая, почти незаметная путаница. Кит оперся о барную стойку и закрыл глаза. Музыка, кажется, стала еще громче; светодиодные прожекторы доставали до сетчатки глаза даже сквозь сомкнутые веки; табачный дым настойчиво лез в ноздри.

Кит молился, чтоб в ром ничего не подмешали. Тот чел явно выглядел, как тот, кто мог подмешивать в напитки какую-нибудь гадость. Кит уже жалел, что пошел с Мэттом и не повернул уже тогда, когда увидел вход в клуб. Кстати, а где Мэтт?

Кит обернулся. Мэтт куда-то исчез. К горлу подступила паника. Нет, в одиночку здесь находиться Кит точно не рассчитывал. Вокруг полно незнакомых людей, и далеко не все они вызывали у Кита доверие и чувство безопасности.

Тут было столько народу, что Кит мог пройти в шаге от Джея Кея и даже не заметить этого, но Мэтта он увидел издалека. Он уже успел зажать у стены какую-то девушку. Его губы двигались в беззвучном шепоте. Кита кто-то толкнул и он едва не успел, а когда опять глянул на Мэтта, тот уже сосался с той шмарой, а рука его была где-то у нее между ног.

У Кита перехватило дыхание. Он отвернулся и пошел прочь, расталкивая и огибая людей на своем пути. Он натолкнулся на стену. Хорошо, так проще найти выход. По возможности держась рукой за стену, Кит по периметру добрался до двери на улицу.

Он вывалился на улицу. На улице, как всегда в это время года, была жара, но он дрожал. В попытках согреться, он прижал руки к груди и сжался в комок у стены. Сердце билось где-то в ушах, дыхание рвалось. Кит упорно казалось, что все это нереально — он не чувствовал, что его тело принадлежит ему. Он дрожащими пальцами достал телефон из заднего кармана. Первой реакцией на такие ситуации был звонок Широ. От него как раз семь пропущенных.

— Кит, ты время видел? Ты где? Я всех обзвонил: Холтов, Мэтта, — последний вообще трубку не берет. — Несмотря на наезды без приветствия, Кит был невыразимо рад слышать его голос. Ему сразу стало легче.

— Забери меня, пожалуйста, — сипло проскулил в трубку он.

— Так… — Широ сразу перестал злиться, как только услышал голос сына. — Где ты?

Только сейчас Кит осознал, что не знает даже адреса этого клуба.

— Подожди минуту, только не бросай трубку.

— Как я могу?

Кит на ватных подгибающихся ногах обошел вокруг здания и наконец нашарил глазами табличку с адресом, которую немедленно зачитал Широ.

— Подожди, скоро буду.

Кит положил трубку. Вдох-выдох, успокоились. Надо найти и вытащить Мэтта. Он остановился у входа в клуб. Ступени ощетинились, как зубы в пасти чудовища. Музыка опять резанула по ушам. Кит вдохнул запах сигаретного дыма, вступил в лужу пролитого кем-то алкоголя. Знакомая светлая макушка обнаружилась у дальнего столика. Мэтт зажал косяк меж зубов и что-то взахлеб рассказывал готовому отключиться собеседнику, принявшему что-то явно потяжелее, и каждый раз, когда косяк качался вниз, с его конца сыпался пепел. В руке он держал стакан с ярко-зеленой жидкостью.

Кит глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами. Он подошел к Мэтту и осторожно на пробу потянул за рукав. Мэтт обратил к нему красные глаза и ослепил застывшей отрешенной улыбкой.

— Мэтт, пошли домой, — позвал он, едва перекрикивая музыку и фоновый шум толпы.

— Чего? — переспросил Мэтт. — Какой «домой», все только начинается. Хочешь? — Он протянул ему косяк. Кит отшатнулся, будто ему под нос сунули не сигарету, а ядовитого паука. Мэтт лишь затрясся от беззвучного смеха и сунул косяк обратно меж зубов.

— Давай собираться, я позвонил Широ, он скоро приедет, — предпринял еще одну попытку Кит.

— Вот и уезжай со своим Широ, — равнодушно ответил Мэтт, отхлебнув из стакана и отпихнув парня.

— Мэтт, пошли уже, хватит отпираться! — вспылил Кит. И это было ошибкой.

— Да что ты прилип-то, блять?! — Мэтт вскочил с места так резко, что едва не перевернул стол и пролил весь абсент. — Если у тебя есть какие-то проблемы с моим образом жизни, можешь сваливать в следующий город!

Мэтт замахнулся. Удар. Кит отшатнулся назад, споткнулся о диван и упал на него. Он прижал ладонь к заслезившемуся правому глазу и со страхом поднял взгляд на Мэтта. Тот, казалось, даже не понял, что только что сделал. Он заметил, что абсент пролился ему на джинсы, и безуспешно пытался оттереть пятно рукавом.

Кит судорожно вздохнул и со всех ног бросился прочь. Благо, он уже запомнил, где выход, и быстро оказался на улице. Он прислонился плечом к стене и попытался успокоить дыхание. В груди было горячо. Обида, предательство и отчаяние смешались в летучую смесь, которая сейчас жгла его сердце. Он натянул капюшон худи Мэтта. Заслезился и второй глаз.

Ему на плечо легла чья-то рука. Обеспокоенный, до смерти напуганный голос прозвучал над самым ухом:

— Кит! Что случилось? Как тебя сюда занесло?

— Я… позже объясню, — между всхлипами, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться, ответил Кит. — Там Мэтт… Его тоже, наверное, надо забрать.

— Кит, ты плачешь? Что случилось? — Кит старательно прятал глаза от Широ.

— Пожалуйста, забери Мэтта. Дома я тебе все объясню, обещаю.

— Закажи тогда пока такси. Я за Мэттом.

Кит кивнул. Когда Широ скрылся на лестнице, он тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Черт, болит. Точно фингал будет. С Широ же ничего не случится? Верно?

Он поднялся через несколько минут, как раз подъехала машина. Такаши вел под руку явно уже ничего не соображающего Мэтта.

— Широ, если ты заведешь попугая, то на Хэллоуин можешь быть пиратом! Во всем есть плюсы! — Мэтт сам пошутил и сам посмеялся. Тяжелый взгляд Широ, адресованный Киту, говорил: «Вам придется много чего мне объяснять, молодой человек».

Широ хотел было сесть рядом с Мэттом, а на переднее сидение усадить сына, но Кит его опередил, сев вместе с Мэттом назад. Холт незамедлительно положил голову на плечо Кита.

— О! Кто это тебя? — спросил он, во все глаза таращась на опухающий глаз Кита. Тот ничего не ответил — лишь отвернулся, поджав губы.

Мэтт, как кот, потерся щекой о плечо Кита. Он взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы. Кит почувствовал, как к его коже на шее прикасаются чужие сухие губы. Парень отодвинулся к самой дверце машины, забившись в угол и взглядом прося помощи у Широ, который в замешательстве наблюдал за ними в зеркало заднего вида. Мэтт уже более настойчиво навис над Китом и припал к его шее, как голодный вампир.

— Вы можете, пожалуйста, остановиться на минуту? Нам нужно поменяться местами, — попросил Широ.

Приставать к Такаши было не так интересно, поэтому Мэтт очень быстро успокоился. Он растянулся на заднем сидении, уперевшись подошвами кед в потолок.

— Ой, вы знаете, я такой фанат Гарри Поттера. У меня дома все книги есть. Мама не успела показать тебе мою фотку с Хэллоуина в первом классе? Я тогда Гарри был. Хэллоуин мой любимый праздник. Как вы думаете, каким был бы ваш патронус?

— Твой был бы крысой, — буркнул Кит себе под нос. Мэтт громко рассмеялся.

Благо, скоро они доехали и терпели болтовню и шуточки Мэтта недолго. Широ с Китом дотолкали его домой. Холт упорно сопротивлялся, так что Киту пришлось самому выуживать ключи из заднего кармана джинс и открывать дверь.

— Я сам его уложу, — заявил Кит.

— Ты с ума сошел? — поперхнулся Широ.

— Пап! — Кит кинул на Такаши такой пронзительный и уверенный взгляд, что тот стушевался:

— Жду ровно три минуты и захожу.

Кит толкнул Холта на кровать.

— Я не хочу спать, — запротестовал Мэтт.

И тут же в противоречие своим словам свернулся калачиком, укрылся одеялом и закрыл глаза. В мешанине покрывал около кровати что-то прошелестело. Обычно Кит бы не обратил на это внимания, но сейчас он наклонился и поднял хрустящий прозрачный пакет. Объемный, граммов двести, пакет был наполовину заполнен высушенной травой. Кит не был ботаником, но он догадывался, что за гербарий хранит у себя Мэтт.

Когда-то еще весной, ища хорошее место для пленэра, Кит наткнулся на живописную речку примерно в сорока минутах ходьбы от дома. В нескольких местах через нее были перекинуты бетонные мосты с чугунными оградами. Дошел Кит уже тогда, когда солнце выкатывалось из-за горизонта.

Кит перевернул пакет, держа его за кончики, и с равнодушием смотрел, как содержимое с мягким шелестом высыпается в бурлящую воду. За травой последовал и пакет. Первое время он держался на поверхности, отблескивая на солнце, но после и его поглотила пучина. Кит положил голову на чугунную ограду и тяжело вдохнул влажный речной воздух.


	8. Не уходи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кис кис — Не уходи

Мэтт оттолкнул Широ и пролетел мимо него куда-то вглубь квартиры. Широ потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, потому что он никак не ожидал такого поведения от лучшего друга, к тому же он больно ударился спиной о вешалку.

Мэтт толкнул дверь с такой силой, что та отлетела назад, а висевшая на противоположной стене на хреновом скотче карта упала на пол и уныло сложилась пополам.

— Где? — прорычал Мэтт, смотря на Кита с открытой ненавистью.

Кит бросил книгу на одеяло, встал и выставил руки вперед в защитном жесте. Вид разъяренного и явно неадекватного Мэтта действительно вселял в него ужас.

— Я от нее уже избавился, — осторожно, медленно и тихо произнес Кит, напряженно следя за реакцией Холта.

Мэтт пересек маленькую комнату в два шага, сгреб Кита за грудки и пригвоздил его к стене. На какой-то момент Киту действительно показалось, что Мэтт готов его ударить, и он зажмурился и приготовился к удару. Возможно, так и было, но в эту секунду кто-то оттащил Мэтта за шиворот и бросил его на кровать.

Широ загородил Кита, раскинув руки и став похожим на курицу-наседку. Мэтт закашлялся на кровати, оттягивая ворот футболки и со злостью глядя на обоих, но в присутствии Широ, которому явно уступал в размерах и физических показателях, активно агрессию проявлять не собирался. Он вытащил из складок одеяла книгу, которая углом обложки впилась в лопатку, и швырнул ее через комнату, хоть немного отведя душу.

— Что тут происходит? — наконец задал вопрос Широ, медленно, почти по слогам проговаривая слова.

— Это будет долгий разговор, — хрипло хохотнул Мэтт — видимо, Широ неплохо его дернул. Вставать он пока не решался.

— Сильно болит? — смягчился Широ, с беспокойством оглядывая друга, но руки не опустил. Кит с любопытством выглядывал у него из-за плеча.

— Прилично, — кивнул Мэтт и наконец, вопросительно и с опаской глядя на Такаши, поднялся с кровати. — Рука у тебя тяжелая.

— Ни перед кем не хочешь извиниться? — напомнил Широ, опустив наконец руки. Кит смотрел куда-то мимо Мэтта — стеснялся или боялся прямо на него взглянуть.

— Да, Кит, прости за… За все, что было вчера. — Мэтт тоже избегал прямых взглядов на парня.

— Извинения приняты, — кивнул тот.

— Кит тебе, наверное, уже все рассказал, так что ко мне должно быть никаких вопросов. Я тогда пошел…

— Нет, у меня есть к тебе разговор, — твердо окликнул Широ. Мэтт закатил глаза и вздохнул. Не то чтобы он не ожидал, что все так и будет, но он лелеял призрачную надежду избежать расспросов Широ.

— Кит, ты можешь выйти? Нам нужно поговорить один на один, — попросил Широ, не сводя глаз с Мэтта.

— Нет, не нужно. Я пошел домой.

— Никуда ты не пошел, — с нажимом произнес Широ. Кит никогда не видел его таким серьезным и рассерженным. Мэтт оробел от его взгляда. Он покосился на Кита и кивнул на дверь.

Кит нехотя вышел из комнаты и прикрыл за собой дверь. Но далеко он не ушел. Он сел под дверь и стал прислушиваться к их разговору, прикрыв глаза.

— Расскажи мне все с самого начала, — устало сказал Широ, оперевшись о столешницу.

— Я родился в один солнечный весенний день…

— Харэ придуриваться! — оборвал его Такаши.

— О чем конкретно ты хочешь услышать? — развел руками парень. — Историю моей жизни с восемнадцати лет?

— Если это нужно для того, чтобы я составил общую картину, то да.

— Все еще не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, — выдохнул Мэтт, сев на кровать Кита. Широ сел на компьютерный стул лицом к спинке. — Великим психологом себя возомнил? Или ты в своих глазах принц на белом коне, что спасает безнадежного наркомана?

— Да, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Широ, глядя прямо в глаза Мэтта.

— Спасибо, но мне и здесь хорошо, — насупленно ответил тот. — Вы все слишком узко мыслите! «Наркотики это плохо!» «Наркотики убивают!» Поверьте, я делаю это осознанно, я знаю, на что иду.

— Чем убеждать себя, что все в порядке, давай ты лучше вспомнишь, что тебя к этому привело, — прервал монолог Мэтта Такаши.

— Я отказываюсь говорить без адвоката, — сказал Мэтт, скрестив руки на груди. Краем глаза он увидел, как Широ беззвучно вздыхает и закатывает глаза, и добавил: — Если хочешь поговорить со мной, придется терпеть мои шутки за триста.

— То есть ты наотрез отказываешься воспринимать этот разговор всерьез? — выгнул бровь Широ.

— Просто не люблю пафос. Я в последний раз о чувствах говорил… года два назад? Я тогда выкурил раза в два больше, чем обычно, да еще и нажрался, как свинья. Я не знаю, под чем был тот чувак, но он, кажись, пребывал где-то в другом измерении. Он, по-моему, умер наутро.

— Очень интересно, не хочу больше слышать россказни о твоих похождениях. — Глаза Широ были по пять копеек. Мэтт захихикал.

— Так расскажешь мне, что было, когда я уехал? — Широ положил руки на спинку стула, а голову — на руки.

— Что мне за это будет?

— Я не буду препятствовать твоему общению с Китом.

Мэтт уставился на Такаши. Он решил рисковать своим сыном? Ради Мэтта? И с чего вообще Широ решил, что общение с Китом для Мэтта так ценно? Мэтт фыркнул, насупился и покраснел. Широ позволил себе самодовольную улыбку.

— Я успею сбегать за попкорном, пока ты тут с духом собираешься? — наклонил голову Широ.

— Говнюк, — усмехнулся Мэтт. — Только не перебивай меня, дважды повторять я не намерен.

Широ кивнул и достал телефон. Видимо, собрался отмечать в заметках, какие вопросы захочет задать Мэтту после рассказа. Кит прижал ухо к щели между дверью и косяком. Мэтт сел по-турецки, устроился поудобнее и, смотря в пол, начал:

— Уфф. Когда ты уехал, я внезапно осознал, что у меня, оказывается, не так много друзей. Когда я был в школе, меня это не особо волновало — Пидж под боком, мама с папой, да и репетиторство над Лэнсом развлекало. Но потом был универ. Абсолютно новый коллектив, отдельная квартира. И тут оказалось, что я очень хреново вливаюсь в новый коллектив.

Широ закивал — хоть у него и не было проблем с этим, Кит был абсолютно такой же, как Мэтт. Даже после усыновления он не желал общаться с Широ, и потребовалась пропасть времени и усилий, чтобы наладить дружеский контакт.

Мэтт пожевал губами, раздумывая, как продолжить.

— У всех был такой период, когда слетает крыша. Мне кажется, большинство проходит через это в четырнадцать-шестнадцать лет, когда ты всем в себе недоволен, закрываешься от людей. У меня это началось почему-то гораздо позже и тут подходит сравнение с корью или ветрянкой: дети переносят их легко, а взрослые страдают. Я начал курить чаще и больше, все свободное и несвободное время учился, отбросил все попытки подружиться с однокурсниками.

Мэтт помнил свой первый курс лучше, чем хотелось бы. Однокурсники, которые, казалось, уже все были знакомы между собой и в чью компанию он совсем не вписывался. Неожиданное одиночество и самостоятельность, к которой он оказался вообще не готов. Преподы, которые бросались на первокурсников, как голодные крокодилы, валили на опросах и задавали непомерное количество домашнего задания. Мэтт спал по три часа в сутки порциями по пятнадцать минут, питался тем, что не надо готовить, прятался в туалетах университета во время истерик.

— Я уже смутно помню, как оказался на той вечеринке. Это был чей-то квартирник. Ну знаешь, песни под гитару нетрезвым хором, кто-то ебется за стенкой, все в кальянном дыме. Косяком меня угостил кто-то из старшекурсников. Мне крышу сорвало. Я все оставшуюся ночь сидел на балконе, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. С барыгой меня вроде тот же старшекурсник свел. Он, насколько я знаю, уже окончил универ и работает в какой-то больнице, но до сих бор не бросил, потому что я иногда вижу его на других квартирниках. Интересно, он помнит меня?

Короче. Сначала я старался сдерживаться и курил не больше одного косяка в неделю, ну, знаешь, чтоб расслабиться. Но потом я стал курить чаще и больше. Сейчас я курю почти каждый день. Потом примешались вечеринки и клубы. Я знаю нужные места. Во время учебного года я хожу по ним раз-два в неделю. Поэтому я не люблю переезжать к родителям на время практики. Каждый раз переживаю демоверсию ломки.

Ваши вопросы?

Широ кашлянул и повел плечами, будто старался сбросить груз вины. Все-таки часть ответственности за то, что они перестали общаться тогда лежит и на нем. И если бы Широ был немного настойчивей и вызвонил Мэтта, они бы не сидели в комнате Кита: Мэтт, с неподдельным интересом разглядывающий шнурки собственных кед, Широ, сжимающий в руках телефон с заметками, и Кит, свято верящий в то, что остается незамеченным за дверью.

— То есть наркотики ты использовал как средство, чтобы расслабиться и избавиться от душевной боли? — спросил Широ, сверяясь с заметками, которые строчил на протяжение всего монолога Мэтта, словно конспектировал его.

— Ха, я знаю, к чему ты клонишь, — издал смешок Мэтт. Сохранять на лице улыбку становилось все сложнее. — Но в общем-то ты прав. Я перестал резаться, когда начал курить.

— Резаться? — обомлел Широ. Кит замер.

— Я резал бедра, потому что все другие места слишком заметные. Нет, не так часто, потому что я ссыкло и боюсь боли, — успокоил Мэтт. — Показать шрамы?

— В другой раз, — остановил уже схватившегося за ремень Мэтта Широ.

— Зато я тушил об себя сигареты, — в задумчивости закатив глаза, проговорил Мэтт. — До сих пор тушу, но только когда совсем плохо, потому что это тоже больно.

— Мэтт… — начал Широ и осекся, не зная, что сказать дальше. — Мда, люди не от хорошей жизни к наркотикам приходят.

— Ты подбиваешь меня бросить? Какой мне от этого прок? — спросил Мэтт, рассматривая свои ногти.

— Ты чувствуешь себя счастливым сейчас?

— Счастье! — раздраженно фыркнул Мэтт. — Ты веришь, что оно существует в реальном мире? Можно почувствовать себя на мгновенье счастливым, но ты быстро привыкаешь к этому ощущению и уже не замечаешь его.

— Ты сказал, что чувствовал себя одиноко, когда поступил в университет. — Мэтт исподлобья взглянул на Широ. — Но теперь у тебя есть я. Знаешь, почему я не запретил Киту общаться с тобой?

— Потому что ты долбоеб?

— И это тоже. Кит влюблен в тебя.

— Не новость.

— Да что тут происходит? — не выдержав, ворвался в комнату Кит.

— Культурно беседуем, — вскинул голову Мэтт. — Не желаешь присоединиться?

— Широ, теперь можно я поговорю с Мэттом наедине? — храбро глядя Мэтту в лицо, попросил Кит.

— У вас что ли схема с хорошим и плохим копом? Судя по твоему выражению лица, Широ был хорошим.

— Мне выйти так же, как ты, или по-настоящему? — прищурился Широ.

Кит порозовел. Широ засмеялся и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Если ты захочешь что-то с собой сделать, немедленно звони мне. В любое время дня и ночи. Погоди, вот, дай руку. — Кит достал черную гелевую ручку и что-то начал рисовать на запястье Мэтта. В мгновенно высыхающих чернилах начали вырисовываться крылья.

— Бабочка? — вздернул бровь Мэтт.

— Если хочешь, могу нарисовать член, его будет больнее резать, — не отвлекаясь от занятия, ответил Кит.

— Я не собираюсь резаться. — Мэтт издал нервный смешок и поежился, вспомнив о десятках резаных шрамов на бедрах и сигаретных ожогах на плечах.

— Тогда воспринимай это как просто милую картинку. — Кит подул на рисунок и потер его пальцем, проверяя, высохли ли чернила.


	9. Моя странная зависимость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billie Eilish — my strange addiction

— Поверить не могу, что ты наркоманил столько времени, — в который раз повторила Коллин.

Мэтт жил у родителей уже две недели. Несколько дней назад он почувствовал, что его начало ломать. Сегодня утром он решил признаться родителям в зависимости и уже жалел об этом.

— Блять, мама, отъебись, — устало ответил Мэтт, потирая виски. У него жутко болела голова от всех этих криков.

— Ты как с матерью разговариваешь! — возмущенно воскликнул Сэм. — Не смей материться!

— Я не буду материться, если вы не будете доебываться. — Хули они трагедию развели?

— Я что сказал!..

— А ты? — Коллин, казалось, не слышала последних нескольких реплик мужа и сына. Она обратилась к пристыженно опустившей глаза Пидж. — Ты знала и так долго скрывала от нас?

— Я хотела рассказать! — воскликнула она. Глаза у нее были на мокром месте. — Я думала рассказать, если это отразится на его жизни или здоровье или если он пересядет на что-то тяжелое.

— Вы меня заебали, вы можете помолчать? — перебил Мэтт.

— Перестань выражаться! — вставил Сэм.

— Я вам рассказал ради того, чтобы на меня поорали? Если вы хотите и дальше капать мне на мозги, я пошел.

И прежде чем кто-то мог ответить хоть словом, Мэтт встал с дивана и бегом устремился в свою комнату.

Небо за окном затянуло бесконечной простыней туч. Будто вечер наступил на несколько часов раньше. Мэтт закрыл шторы, стало еще темнее. Он сел на кровать и поджал под себя ноги. Крики на второй этаж не долетали, и стало немножко легче.

_«Ты говорил, что я могу писать тебе в любое время дня и ночи»_

_«Я хочу тебя видеть»_

_«Кит, ты мне нужен»_

А чего он, собственно, ожидал? Естественно, для родителей его зависимость это шок. Он-то для них был прилежным отличником. Нет, нет, нет, не надо. К плохому физическому состоянию примешалось чувство вины, что он подвел свою семью и не оправдал ожидания родителей. Что ж, слава богу, у них есть Пидж. Мэтт подтянул колени к груди и спрятал лицо, моля, чтобы к нему никто не зашел и чтобы Кит приехал быстрее.

А с другой стороны, с чего бы Киту к нему приезжать? Мэтт хоть раз сделал для него хоть что-то хорошее? Но ведь Кит обещал?.. Мэтт открыл диалог с Китом. Сообщения прочитаны шесть минут назад.

Мэтт устал. У него постоянно стабильно болела голова; боль то усиливалась, то милосердно отступала. Дня четыре он не мог уснуть, жутко хотел спать, но не мог. Стал чаще срываться на родных, вся семья заметила, каким раздражительным он стал. Раньше при первых признаках ломки он выдумывал любой предлог свалить из дома, чтобы выкурить хотя бы один косяк. Но сейчас по какой-то причине этого не делал.

Мэтт не знал, сколько так просидел. Ощущение времени со временем исчезло. Сколько прошло? Пять минут? час? полтора? Мэтт сам пугался своих мыслей — впервые за несколько лет он впервые задумался над тем, чтобы бросить. Какова жизнь без наркотиков? Без стабильной перезагрузки раз в пару дней? Без дозы эйфории, которая помогла бы прожить еще одну невыносимую неделю?

Дверь отворилась, прервав и так нестройный ход мыслей. Петли хорошо смазаны, но звук все равно раскаленной иглой прошил мозг. В комнату зашел Кит. Фингал почти уже прошел, но оставшиеся жёлтые тени больно кольнули чувством вины куда-то в область сердца.

— Я не думал, что ты и вправду придешь, — с надеждой подавшись вперед, произнес Мэтт.

— В другой ситуации я бы обиделся за твое недоверие к моим обещаниям, — тряхнул головой Кит.

— Пожалуйста, говори потише, — попросил Мэтт, болезненно морщась.

Кит кивнул, чтобы лишний раз не издавать звука. Он скользнул на кровать и сел так близко, что их коленки соприкасались. Чья-то спальня, темнота — у Мэтта появилось ощущение дежавю.

— Я звонил Пидж, она мне все вкратце объяснила. Широ внизу, говорит с твоими родителями.

— Ты и Широ привез. — Мэтт поежился и посмотрел вниз, будто сквозь пол мог увидеть макушки беседующих родителей и Широ.

— Он посчитал, что сможет помочь, — пожал плечами Кит. Он окинул Мэтта обеспокоенным взглядом и нахмурился. — Твои сообщения меня, если честно, испугали. Ты как? Выглядишь ужасно.

— Приму это за комплимент, — вымученно улыбнулся Мэтт. — Чувствую себя я тоже ужасно.

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь?

— Просто побудь со мной.

Кит придвинулся, положил голову Мэтту на плечо и взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы.

Мэтт чувствовал себя жалким, слабым, уязвимым. Но что странно — он этого совсем не стыдился. А Мэтт из тех людей, что считают любое проявление слабости недопустимым. Рядом с Китом не хотелось играть в супермена со стальными нервами. Рядом с ним было не страшно признать, что тебе нужна помощь, даже если эта помощь заключается в том, чтобы посидеть рядом и подержать за руку.

Дверь снова отворилась. В комнату зашли Сэм и Коллин, выглядели они пристыженно. В коридоре Мэтт заметил Широ и Пидж. Увидев родителей Мэтта, Кит отстранился, но руку не отпустил. Коллин включила свет. Мэтт зажмурился: глаза уже привыкли к темноте.

— Ладно, прости, что кричали на тебя утром, Мэтт, — извинился Сэм.

— Все хорошо, я вас понимаю, — кивнул Мэтт, смотря на родителей из-под опущенных ресниц. Улыбаться сил не осталось.

— Мы хотим помочь тебе бросить, — сказала Коллин. — Мы можем положить тебя в клинику до конца лета, а когда начнется учебный год, перейдешь на дневной стационар…

— Не надо пока в клинику, — перебил Мэтт. — Я хочу попробовать сам. Обещаю, что если сорвусь, я лягу. Чтобы не сорваться, мне нельзя быть одному.

— Но это же очень сложно! — воскликнул Сэм, с нескрываемой тревогой глядя на сына. — Ты уверен, что справишься в одиночку?

— Не вы, а я сейчас переживаете ломку. Я хочу попробовать. Обещаю, что если сорвусь, можете делать со мной, что хотите. Я не буду сопротивляться. — Мэтт сжал ладонь Кита в поисках поддержки, и тот сжал в ответ.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Сэм. — Мы поможем, чем сможем.

Коллин робко взяла мужа за руку и увела его из комнаты. Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, она оглянулась и кинула на сына пронзительный взгляд. Мэтт почувствовал еще один укол вины.

Кит встал, чтобы выключить свет, и вернулся к Мэтту. Мэтт лег и положил голову на колени Кита. Тот незамедлительно запустил ладони ему в волосы.

— Надо только перетерпеть ломку, — прошептал он, успокаивая скорее себя, а не Кита. — Это же марихуана, а не героин. Я знал, на что шел, когда начинал.

— Не знал, что из-за марихуаны бывает ломка.

— При регулярном употреблении — бывает.

Какое-то время они молчали. Мэтт чувствовал острую пульсирующую боль в висках. Он впивался ногтями в бедра Кита, будто это поможет облегчить ее. Кит планомерно ерошил волосы Холта.

— Почему ты вообще здесь? — тяжело дыша, будто только что пробежал полкилометра с препятствиями, спросил Мэтт, сомневаясь, хочет ли знать ответ.

— Что? — не понял Кит.

— Зачем я тебе нужен? Я же ничего хорошего тебе не дал за все время знакомства. Только нервы тебе трепал.

— Ты видишь в себе только плохое, — медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, начал Кит. — Это в тебе говорит ломка.

— Или нулевая самооценка, — вставил Мэтт.

— Да, ты достаточно груб, поначалу холоден, временами бестактен… — Мэтт недовольно фыркнул. — Не знаю, нужны ли вообще конкретные причины, чтобы любить кого-то, — задумчиво произнес Кит, убирая волосы с лица Мэтта и заводя их за ухо. — Но если вдуматься, с тобой интересно разговаривать, ты заботливый, ты думаешь об окружающих больше, чем о себе. Я думаю, что ты просто запутался.

— И ты, конечно же, вызвался быть тем мучеником, что поможет заблудшей душе? — закатил глаза Мэтт.

— Нет, — неожиданно жестко ответил Кит. — Выбраться ты должен сам, но если станет трудно, я буду рядом.

— Как сейчас?

— Как сейчас.

Темнота в комнате, убаюкивающий шум телевизора в гостиной на первом этаже и поглаживания Кита возымели свой эффект, и Мэтту удалось задремать.

Он оказался в той квартире, где впервые попробовал марихуану. Воображение услужливо дорисовало все забытые детали интерьера. Все было заполнено дымом от кальяна, но стояла гробовая тишина и не было ни души. Он встал на ноги.

Как ни старался забыть, он хорошо помнил свой приход от ЛСД. Сейчас он чувствовал что-то похожее. Старый грязный протертый ковер под ногами зашевелился, словно под ним ползали сотни, нет, тысячи скарабеев. Мэтт быстрее отступил с ковра. Доски жалобно скрипнули под подошвами кед. Мэтт почувствовал прикосновение к предплечью.

Истошно крича и пытаясь стряхнуть насекомое с себя, Мэтт свалился на пол в соседней комнате. Подняв голову, он без особого удивления узнал в комнате собственную гостиную. Гораздо больше его удивило, что за его спиной не осталось двери.

На зеленом диване сидели Коллин, Сэм, Пидж, Широ и Кит. Они с интересом смотрели телевизор и о чем-то говорили. Мэтт подошел поближе и посмотрел на экран. Передавали сплошные помехи. Безумно захватывающе. Мэтт встал на ковре между диваном и телевизором и прислушался к разговору.

— И не говорите, — вздохнул Кит. — Он мне с первого взгляда не понравился.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Широ. — Чтобы не видеть его мерзкую рожу, я специально уехал учиться в другой город.

— Вам повезло, а вот мне с ним под одной крышей жить, — закатила глаза Пидж. Широ сочувствующе похлопал ее по плечу.

Сердце упало, ухнуло куда-то вниз, где, по версии поп-культуры, находится ад. Это же не может быть правдой? Это розыгрыш? Они же все его любят и дорожат им? Да? Да?

Мэтт, ступая как можно тише, подошел к Киту и помахал рукой перед его лицом. Ноль реакции.

— Я от него устал, — заныл Кит, будто не видя Мэтта прямо перед носом. — Таскается за мной.

— Почему мы вообще все еще с ним общаемся? — спросила Коллин, положив голову на плечо мужа.

— И правда, — сурово кивнул Сэм. — Пусть сдохнет. Кто плакать по нему будет? Мы что ли? Не смешите. — Широ, Пидж и Кит энергично закивали.

Прижимая руку ко рту, Мэтт попятился назад. Он ведь так и знал. У него в этом мире нет друзей. Если он умрет, всем, и правда, станет только легче. Широ избавится от навязчивой наглой прилипалы, Пидж больше не нужно будет ни с кем делить жилплощадь и родительское внимание, для мамы с папой — лишняя обуза с плеч. А Кит… Кит точно вздохнет свободно.

Мэтт прислонился с стене спиной и почувствовал, что она течет. С потолка закапало чем-то, по консистенции напоминающим тесто, на телевизор, на Мэтта, на Широ, Кита, Пидж и родителей. Пол тоже вспенился, и Мэтт начал тонуть. Он отчаянно пытался выплыть, но жидкость была слишком густой и тяжелой. С дивана на него смотрели самые близкие ему люди и смеялись над его попытками оставаться на поверхности. Мэтт ухватился за ножку дивана, но Кит пнул его по пальцам.

Мэтт, сильно вздрогнув всем телом, проснулся, разбудив задремавшего Кита. Мэтт поднялся на локтях и в панике заозирался. Он весь был покрыт испариной и мелко дрожал, на щеках дорожки слез.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, я здесь. — Кит положил руку ему на волосы и легонько погладил. Мэтт судорожно вздохнул, но немножко успокоился и лег обратно Киту на колени. — Что случилось?

Мэтт пропустил этот вопрос мимо ушей и чуть слышным шепотом спросил:

— Ты в меня веришь? Веришь, что у меня получится?

— Конечно, верю.

— А я вот не очень.

— Тогда я буду верить за нас обоих.


	10. Юность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troye Sivan — YOUTH  
> Troye Sivan — Strawberries & Cigarettes

Широ открыл дверь. Увидев Такаши, Мэтт кривовато улыбнулся, ссутулил плечи и понуро отвел взгляд. Колеблясь, он переступил порог.

— Привет. Кит шляется где-то, скоро придет, — бросил через плечо Такаши и ушел в кухню.

В темной прихожей Мэтт явно чувствовал себя комфортнее, но он все прошел за Широ в освещенную кухню, где пахло лавандой и какой-то выпечкой.

— Чай будешь? — предложил Широ, стоя спиной к дверному проему, где стоял Мэтт.

Холт помотал головой, но, сообразив, что Широ его не видит, сказал:

— Нет, спасибо, — и вступил в кухню.

Широ развернулся, прислонился спиной к кухонному гарнитуру, отпил чай из большой кружки. Мэтт встал рядом.

— Чего ты смотришь на меня, будто привидение увидал? — спросил Такаши, не отнимая кружку от лица.

— Просто на днях такой дурацкий сон приснился, — издал невеселый смешок Мэтт.

— Ну сны это сны, они не имеют никакого отношения к объективной реальности, — пожал плечами Широ, косясь на Мэтта. Тот лишь рассеянно кивнул, слушая друга вполуха.

— Да… Сегодня только узнал, — пожевав губами и поставив кружку на стол, сказал Такаши, — меня опять переводят.

— Куда? — спросил Мэтт. Лицо его осталось непроницаемо, только взгляд застыл на одной точке и в сердце что-то опустело, как тогда, в семнадцать.

— В Юту. Если ты опять перестанешь отвечать на звонки и сообщения, прилечу сюда прямо на Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor и намылю тебе шею, — пошутил он он. Удалось — Мэтт рассмеялся.

— На каникулах буду тебя навещать. Обещаю. — Он наконец посмотрел Широ прямо в глаза.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и в дверном проеме кухни показался Кит. Глаза подведены черным карандашом, ногти накрашены черным же лаком, вокруг плеч — худи Мэтта и, конечно же, залихватская, если не наглая, улыбка на лице. У Мэтта отвисла челюсть так, что Широ пришлось захлопнуть ему рот. Щелканье собственных зубов показалось Мэтту самым неловким звуком на свете. Кит приметил на запястье Мэтта свою бабочку — размазанную, видно, что ее много раз неумело, но старательно подрисовывали.

— Ну, пошли? — махнул головой Кит.

— А? А, да, — все еще не в силах оторвать взгляд от Кита, произнес Мэтт. Тому такое внимание явно льстило, и его улыбка становилась только шире, хотя, казалось бы, шире некуда.

— Стоять! — окликнул их суровый голос Широ. Когда надо было, он реально умел быть грозным. Оба парня воровато оглянулись на него, словно Такаши не стоял тут все это время, а застал их за чем-то непристойным.

— На звонки и сообщения отвечать, если что-то пойдет не так — звоните сами, — сложив руки на груди, строго проговорил он.

— Конечно, папочка, — расплывшись в наглой улыбке, согласился Мэтт.

— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, — удовлетворенно кивнул Широ. — А теперь валите, хорошо проведите время!

— Он буквально выгнал нас из квартиры, — произнес Кит, когда они уже вышли из подъезда.

Над головами расцветало небо цвета фуксии с золотыми барашками облаков. Усталый плотный вечерний воздух густо пах амарантом и мелиссой. Чувствовалось дыхание осени, готовой наступить уже через день-два. Кит взял Мэтта за руку и повел подальше от людных улиц. Ночь накинула на город тьму, придавая любому действию или взгляду двусмысленность.

Мэтт никогда не верил в любовь как во что-то возвышенное и непостижимое. Он с младших классов знал, что любви нет, есть эволюционный механизм, направленный на то, чтобы вид давал более качественное потомство. Но когда Кит вот так, слегка неуверенно, держал его за руку и улыбался так, наполовину смущённо, наполовину нахально, Мэтт не задумывался о том, какие реакции происходят, какие гормоны выделяются. Любовь убивает внутреннего скептика.

Где-то давно он вычитал, что любовь — это наркотик. Что ж, это вполне себе равноценная замена марихуане. Нет, это лучше. Это было лучше любого прихода. Голова приятно кружилась и была абсолютно пустой. Во всем теле лёгкость, кажется, что стоит подпрыгнуть, и за спиной распустятся крылья, и он полетит к звёздам. Эйфория, которую он испытывал сейчас, не сравнится ни с одной, вызванной искусственно.

Когда Мэтт вспоминал, что Широ, а с ним и Кита, скоро переводят, надувающееся, как воздушный шар, теплое и мягкое, словно кот, чувство сменялось какой-то пустотой. Кит, кажется, чувствовал то же самое.

— Куда мы идем? — вполголоса спросил Мэтт. Не хотелось нарушать тишину, наполненную стрекотом цикад, долетающими из раскрытых окон жилых домов рекламными джинглами и звуком собственного дыхания.

— Сам пока не знаю. — Кит улыбнулся одними глазами цвета индиго.

— А есть какая-то конкретная причина, по которой ты сегодня выглядишь, как Мэлло из Тетради смерти?

— Мой образ неполон без шрама и шоколада, — пожал плечами Кит.

— Ты смотрел Тетрадь смерти? — Лицо Мэтта смешно вытянулось от удивления.

— Нет, но подумывал, — рассеянно ответил Кит, запуская руку в волосы.

— Хочешь проспойлерю? — лукаво ухмыльнулся Холт.

— Не надо. — Кит отшатнулся и с опаской посмотрел на Мэтта.

— Лайт Ягами Кира.

Кит звонко рассмеялся и в шутку хлопнул Мэтта по плечу, и тот подумал, что хочет вечно смотреть на эту улыбку и слышать этот смех.

— То есть я правильно понял, что у нас нет никакой цели, мы просто слоняемся по улицам, нарушая покой мирных жителей? — уточнил Мэтт, когда Кит умолк и смахнул остатки улыбки с лица.

— Ага, — кивнул он. — Я часто так делаю. Чем мне нравятся такие спальные районы, так это тем, что ночью улицы тут буквально вымирают. Как будто в этом городе остались только мы вдвоем.

— Вчетвером, если считать этих красавчиков. — Мэтт встал в лужу от сломанного разбрызгивателя. — Слушай, а мы ведь с тобой еще ни разу не встречали рассвет вместе. Боже, сколько всего нужно успеть сделать! — воскликнул он.

— «Встречали рассвет»? — фыркнул Кит. — А ты более романтичная натура, чем я мог себе представить.

— Я люблю рассветы, люблю утро, — пожал плечами Мэтт. — И равнодушен к закатам.

— А рассветы и закаты это разве не одно и то же? — Кит подошел и снова взял Мэтта за руку, пока тот не заметил.

— Нет. Рассвет — это начало чего-то нового, а закат — конец дня, а я не люблю концовки.

— Вот это ты философ. — Кит смотрел на Мэтта с доброй усмешкой в глазах.

— Не давай мне разговориться, если меня не остановить, я могу пиздеть часами и так и не сказать ничего полезного, — извинился Мэтт, почесав затылок.

— Нет, мне нравится тебя слушать, — энергично замотал головой Кит.

— Ты слишком добр ко мне, ребенок. — Мэтт тепло улыбнулся и потрепал Кита по голове. Тот почти замурлыкал.

— Погоди, я пить хочу. — Мэтт кивнул на круглосуточный магазин, расположившийся по правую руку пятном света в ночной тиши.

Парковка была почти пустой, только пара машин стояли у самого входа. Фонари не работали, только один жужжал и мигал у самого дальнего края. Мэтт подошел к светившемуся неоновым голубым светом, режущим глаза, автомату с напитками и, критическим взглядом осмотрев ассортимент, опустил в щель монету.

— Ты вроде пить хотел, — заметил Кит, когда Мэтт достал из автомата колу. — Из-за газировки только сильнее жажда мучает.

— Просто хочется чего-то вредного, раз уж я бросаю, — ответил Мэтт, осторожно открывая бутылку. Та зашипела, как напуганная кошка.

— Компенсируешь? — наклонил голову Кит. — Сразу бы за пивом бы тогда зашел.

— Не люблю я пиво. Невкусное оно, да и эффект от него краткосрочный, — пожал плечами Мэтт.

— Ну, это смотря сколько выпить.

— Большой опыт в этом деле? — усмехнулся Мэтт, делая большой глоток.

— Пока нет, но у меня все еще впереди, — пожал плечами Кит. — А как ты вообще справляешься?

— Стараюсь как можно больше спать, — ответил Мэтт, закручивая крышку. — И в принципе выпадать из реальности. Знаешь, сколько серий в Бличе? — Кит покачал головой. — Триста шестьдесят шесть. И я пересмотрел его полностью.

— Пересмотрел? — уточнил Кит.

— Эх, где мои четырнадцать лет, — мечтательно протянул Мэтт.

— Чем пересматривать бесконечное аниме, лучше бы на что-то умное время потратил. — Не было понятно, всерьез ли говорит Кит.

— Прямо как мои преподы в универе, — закатил глаза Мэтт. — Помимо аниме, у меня есть отличная успеваемость.

— И наркозависимость.

— С которой я успешно борюсь!

— Ты только начал.

— И уже четыре с половиной недели не принимаю.

— Если бы за тобой не следили, ты бы давно сорвался.

— Ты должен был меня поддерживать!

Мэтт обиженно надул губы и скрестил руки на груди. Кит весело рассмеялся и положил ему руку на плечо.

— Ладно, извини, я ж любя.

— Я подумаю, прощать тебя или нет, — пугающе серьезно произнес Мэтт, но через секунду улыбнулся, сведя все в шутку.

— Ну, а вообще, как это? — спросил Кит.

— Сложно, — облизнув губы, ответил Мэтт. — Потому что я помню ощущения от марихуаны и очень хочу испытать их снова. — «Хотя, когда я рядом с тобой, кажется, я их почти испытываю» — добавил он мысленно. — Я, конечно, думал, что я помру раз сто, но замки на дверях и окнах сильнее, чем я.

— Тебя послушать, так твоя семья тебе какой-то Алькатрас устроила. — Кит моментально представил, как Мэтт сидит в своей комнате с деревянной решеткой на окнах, а семья просовывает ему еду через кошачью дверь. Сцена была бы абсурдно-смешной, если бы не была такой грустной.

— И слава богу. На самом деле так только в первые дни было, потом я просто лежал под одеялом, смотрел аниме и кушал чипсы. Сейчас я уже в адеквате. Ну, насколько возможно. Эх, была бы сейчас хотя бы середина лета, я бы начал смотреть Детектива Конана. Количество эпизодов медленно, но верно ползет к тысяче.

— Да, учебный год же скоро начинается, — вспомнил Кит. — Переедешь на квартиру?

— Мама хотела попросить Широ присмотреть за мной, — кивнул Мэтт, — но раз уж вы уезжаете… Зато у меня будет больше причин всего себя посвятить учебе.

— Только не перестарайся, а то это может дать обратный эффект, — сказал Кит, вспомня рассказ Мэтта. — А есть что-то, что тебе нравится, кроме аниме?

— Да, — серьезно ответил Мэтт. — Марихуана. — Кит смерил его взглядом, говорящим «Ну ты серьезно что ли?» — И вообще, мы весь вечер обо мне говорим. Расскажи о себе: странные хобби, фетиши, кинки…

Кит нахмурился и покосился на Мэтта. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, шутит он или нет. Кит даже не был уверен, понимает ли это сам Мэтт.

— У меня есть одно странное хобби. С недавнего времени я начал составлять плейлисты для любой ситуации. У меня есть плейлист для свадьбы, для бодрого утра, для выбора лапши в магазине…

— У тебя есть плейлист для того, чтобы бросить наркотики? — хохотнул Мэтт.

— Да, составил специально для тебя пару дней назад. — Кит выглядел таким серьезным, что это не могло не вызвать смеха. — Скину, когда приду домой. Не волнуйся — никаких Jamiroquai.

— Жаль, мне кажется, они мне нравиться начинают. — Кит просиял:

— Тогда добавлю! А у тебя есть любимая песня?

— Любимая песня… — повторил, размышляя, Мэтт. — Я вообще не очень часто слушаю музыку, но даже мне сложно выбрать. Но, сейчас, наверное, эта. I been high, I been low. I been yes and I been oh hell no… — напел он, ногой отстукивая ритм.

— I been rock'n'roll and disco, — подхватил Кит.

— Won't you save me, San Francisco? — допели они в унисон.

— Не знал, что ты знаешь эту группу, — искрящимися глазами посмотрел на Мэтта Кит.

— У тебя склероз? Ты ж сам мне этот альбом кидал, — рассмеялся Мэтт.

— Я не знал, что ты слушаешь то, что я тебе скидываю… — смутился Кит.

— Вкусы у тебя, конечно, специфичны, но попадаются приличные штуки, — пожал плечами Холт. Кит цокнул, не уверенный, был это комплимент или оскорбление. — Бывал когда-нибудь в Сан-Франциско?

— Нет, в Сан-Франциско как раз таки не бывал.

— Съездим как-нибудь, — со смехом произнес Мэтт, и нельзя было сказать, шутит он или серьезно. Кит опустил голову. — Черт, надо было гитару принести.

— А ты что, выучил что-то новое?

— Не-а, — покачал головой Мэтт, — но, если знать аккорды, можно большинство песен сыграть, достаточно на табулатуру взглянуть. Гитару называют самым простым инструментом — достаточно знать три аккорда, и уже можно писать собственные песни.

— А ты пробовал писать песни? — спросил Кит, глядя на Мэтта, как на звезду мирового масштаба.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Мэтт. — Мне кажется, каждый хоть раз пробовал писать стихи или песни. — Предупреждая вопрос, он добавил: — Тетрадь с ними в родительском доме, если я или родители не выкинули во время генеральной уборки.

— Сыграешь? — Кит невинно покосился на Мэтта.

— Посмотрим на твое поведение, — коварно улыбнулся Мэтт. — Только предупреждаю: сонграйтер из меня никакой, поэтому все песни полное говно.

— На слово не верю, хочу сам убедиться, — ответил Кит. — Слушай, ты говоришь, что не любишь музыку, но играешь на двух музыкальных инструментах и даже писал песни.

— Ну, я не то чтобы не люблю музыку, — медленно проговорил Мэтт. — Просто она мне не так интересна. А на гитаре и пианино я научился играть по предложению родителей. И, судя по всему, не зря, — подмигнул Мэтт, окинув Кита хитрым взглядом.

— Погоди. — Кит поднял указательный палец, ставя из разговор на паузу.

— Это Широ, — сказал он, открыв сообщение на телефоне. Мэтт загнул за его плечо, вытянув шею, чтобы видеть экран. — Просит фотоотчет, что мы действительно гуляем и трезвые. Просит, чтобы мы оба высунули языки, — со вздохом добавил парень.

— А эта чушь еще зачем? — нахмурился Мэтт, перечитывая сообщение.

— Ну, ты же смотрел Тетрадь смерти? — ухмыльнулся Кит. Лицо Мэтта приняло сложное выражение, он старательно пытался понять смысл сказанной Китом фразы.

— Ааа, — наконец протянул он. — Дошло. Но не проще ли тогда по видеосвязи позвонить? Или просто позвонить?

— Мы не ищем легких путей, — пожал плечами Кит. — Давай, иди ко мне.

Он вытянул руку для селфи. Мэтт встал рядом, наклонился, приобнял Кита за плечи и высунул язык, как и просил Широ. Кит занялся отправкой фотографии, пока Мэтт так и остался стоять с высунутым языком и смотреть в его телефон. Не долго думая, Мэтт лизнул Кита в ухо.

— Ай! — взвизгнул Кит, отпрыгивая от Мэтта так, будто ему не лизнули ухо, а оторвали к чертовой матери. — Зачем? — кричал Кит, пытаясь оттереть ухо рукавом худи и смотря на Мэтта с восторгом, но без злобы, пока тот угорал, как сумасшедший.

— А ты не задумывался, что это наша первая совместная фотография? — вдруг спросил Мэтт.

— Совместная — да, — согласился Кит. Мэтт подозрительно покосился на него. Кит кивнул, подтвердив его догадки.

— Ты хочешь еще одну? — предложил Кит, указав на Мэтта камерой. Мэтт с энтузиазмом кивнул.

Кит махнул головой, подзывая его подойти ближе. Холт в один шаг сократил расстояние между ними. Пока Кит настраивал фронтальную камеру и выражение лица, Мэтт наклонился еще ниже и быстро чмокнул его в щеку.

Кит отшатнулся, закрыл лицо руками и издал какой-то высокий звук, больше всего напоминающий писк. Мэтт думал, что задохнется умрет от смеха прямо здесь.

— Хотел поцеловать — целовал бы сразу в губы, трус, — проворчал Кит себе под нос, явно не ожидая, что Мэтт услышит.

— А можно? — спросил он, нагло улыбаясь и снова приблизившись на совершенно бесстыдное расстояние.

— Нельзя, — едва слышно ответил он, покраснев до корней волос.

Мэтт со смехом завалился на Кита. Они не удержали равновесия и упали на газон. Первой мыслью Мэтта было то, что теперь придется отстирывать джинсы от зеленых пятен. Второй — не придавил ли он Кита.

— Ты там живой, ребенок? — спросил Мэтт, привстав на локтях, но осекся.

Кит лежал под ним на спине, тяжело дышал, видимо, еще не успев восстановить дыхание после смеха, и пристально смотрел на Мэтта потемневшими глазами. Взгляд парня упал на приоткрытые губы. Невозможно было выносить это более — необходимо было либо прижать Кита ещё ближе, либо отскочить назад. Кит слабо, но настойчиво оттолкнул Мэтта и вылез из-под него. Он смотрел куда-то в пустоту и выглядел подавленным.

— Прости, я знаю, я дурак, — извинился Мэтт, сев на траву. Кит не реагировал. Мэтта начало все это напрягать.

— Ты сегодня какой-то тихий. Это из-за того, что Широ опять переводят? — робко спросил Мэтт.

Кит выпрямился и пристально посмотрел Мэтту в лицо. Мэтт несмело глянул в ответ.

— А ты не думал остаться? Тебе ведь не десять лет.

— Мы об этом уже говорили. — Кит дернул плечом и отвел взгляд. — Он не сказал, что прямо против, но считает, что такие решения требуют долгого обсуждения.

— Чего обсуждать-то? Ты же хотел в мед поступить? Жить будешь у меня в квартире…

— Я… Я лучше пойду, — засуетился Кит.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — готовый извиниться, спросил Мэтт.

— Нет, все в порядке. Просто мы завтра уезжаем, а я вещи не собрал. И поздно уже… — бормотал Кит, отвернувшись. Он нервно рвал траву рядом с собой. — Спасибо за то, что потратил на меня время. Пока, — бросил через плечо он и быстрым шагом пошел прочь, оставив Мэтта недоуменно смотреть вслед. За ближайшим поворотом он сорвался на бег.

Ну и что это было?

Мэтт какое-то время сидел, просто смотря на темно-зеленую траву, покрывающуюся росой, обхватив колени. В конце концов он поднялся и пошел домой самой длинной дорогой, спрашивая у светофоров, что он сделал не так.

Хотелось напиться, а ещё лучше — накуриться и сдохнуть где-нибудь в сточной канаве. Он поднял голову. На двери в квартиру, приклеенный на тонкий прозрачный кусочек скотча, с незаметной дыркой от кнопки в правом верхнем углу, висел рисунок плюшевого фиолетового бегемота.

Мэтт достал телефон.

— Папа? Да, прости, что так рано. Забери меня пожалуйста. — Мэтт всхлипнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Они поют Train — Save Me, San Francisco


	11. Заткнись и целуй меня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Операция Пластилин — Заткнись и целуй меня

— Кит сказал мне, что они с Широ сегодня уезжают.

Пидж подошла к лежащему на диване Мэтту. Они с Сэмом приехали домой в пять утра, и как Мэтт упал на диван, вернувшись домой, так с него и не вставал с тех пор.

— Да, я знаю, — понуро ответил парень.

— Тогда что ты тут делаешь? — Пидж пнула брата в бок. Тот охнул от боли и обиженно уставился на нее.

— Я все равно уже не успею, — вздохнул Мэтт и отвел взгляд. Хотелось, конечно, сорваться с места и броситься на вокзал хоть пешком, лишь бы увидеть их еще раз. — Час до поезда остался.

— Мэтт, официально: ты самый умный и самый тупой человек, которого я когда-либо знала.

Злая, Пидж ушла на кухню к отцу. Мэтт меланхолично опять завалился на диван, чтобы ближайшие часов пятнадцать пялиться в потолок.

— Ну и долго ты валяться будешь? — Пидж свесилась через спинку дивана и посмотрела Мэтту в глаза. — Мы поехали на вокзал провожать Широ и Кита.

— Туда без пробок сорок минут ехать! — ахнул Мэтт.

— Напомни мне, что больше: час или сорок минут? — сложила руки на груди девушка. — Погнали, ты должен его увидеть еще хотя бы раз, — добавила она шепотом. — Я больше не позволю тебе совершать ошибки.

На лице Мэтта постепенно проступила улыбка. Он перемахнул через диван и помчался к уже заведенной машине в гараж.

Вокзал был полон людей и звуков. Слышался смех, кашель, обрывки разговоров, шорох сотен сумок и чемоданов на колесиках, женщина с механическим голосом объявляла прибывающие и отбывающие поезда. Кит постоянно косился на часы и проверял телефон. Широ сидел рядом, от скуки обновляя новостную ленту в десятый раз за минуту.

— Папа, — позвал Кит, отрешенно глядя себе под ноги. — Мне точно нельзя остаться?

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — вздохнул Широ. — Я не против, чтобы ты начал самостоятельную жизнь, но ты должен предоставить мне четкий план своих действий и не за двадцать часов до переезда. — Посмотри на меня. — Кит неохотно поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза Широ. — Ты хочешь остаться из-за Мэтта? — Лицо Кита осталось непроницаемым. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я верю в искренность ваших чувств, но ты уверен, что он — тот человек, что тебе нужен? Ты уверен, что твоя влюбленность не пройдет через пару месяцев? Уверен, что не причинишь боли себе и ему?

— Да. — Не раздумывая, ответил Кит. — Я хочу остаться здесь из-за Мэтта в первую очередь и не вижу в этом какой-то проблемы. Мне нужно пройтись.

Кит сорвался с места и почти отбежал от Широ так быстро, чтобы тот не успел ничего сказать вдогонку. Такаши лишь вздохнул и покачал головой, вспоминая свою молодость.

— Надо найти, где припарковаться, — пробормотал Сэм, оглядывая плотный ряд машин на парковке.

«К черту!» — отчаянно подумал Мэтт, выскочил из машины на ходу и помчался к платформе. Сэм успел только удивленно воскликнуть ему вслед.

Мэтт всегда считал, что привязываться к людям глупо. Его циничная натура убеждала его, что люди непостоянны и лживы — сегодня они клянутся тебе в любви и верности, а завтра продадут за милую душу. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее на любовь и других людей. Так чего ради Мэтт сейчас несется через просторный вокзал, сталкиваясь с людьми и спотыкаясь о их багаж, пытаясь нашарить в толпе знакомый силуэт? Кит заставил его почувствовать то, чего Мэтт раньше никогда не чувствовал.

Вот! Мэтт углядел широкую спину и белую челку Широ в коридоре, ведущем к поездам. Кит плелся рядом с рюкзаком на одном плече. Мэтт ускорился и нагнал их уже на платформе.

— По… погоди… — задыхаясь, проговорил Мэтт, согнувшись пополам, уперев ладони в колени. Заядлому курильщику очень нелегко бегать даже на такие недлинные дистанции. Кит невпечатленно выгнул одну бровь, бросил рюкзак на пол под ноги Широ и скрестил руки на груди. Наконец Мэтт более-менее отдышался и с усилием выпрямился.

— Слушай, — начал он. — Мы знакомы всего пару месяцев, и это не так уж и много… — Мэтт чувствовал себя очень нелепо. Как же это все неуклюже и неправильно! Казалось, сейчас Кит разразится издевательским смехом, а потом и весь вокзал, вся планета будет смеяться над ним. — В общем… Я не знаю, как так получилось… — Кит вскинул брови так, что они скрылись под черной челкой.

— Ну? — поторопил он.

— Да. — Мэтт поежился. Хотелось сказать так много, но, но не мог издать ни звука.

Сердце тяжело ухало в груди, и это совсем не от внезапной пробежки. Мэтт почему-то зарделся и избегал зрительного контакта с Китом, предпочитая мямлить свою несвязную речь носкам кед, а не парню. Он чувствовал себя третьеклассником, очень стесняющимся рассказывать стихотворение на школьной линейке.

— Короче. — Мэтт поднял голову и смотрел сейчас поверх головы Кита куда-то на облака. — Не хочу задерживать. Я надеюсь, мы сможем поддерживать связь и общаться…

— Заткнись и целуй меня.

Киту надоело слушать лживый скомканный монолог Мэтта, и он грубо притянул его за полы рубашки и так близко, что между их губами оставались считанные миллиметры, предоставляя Мэтту сделать последний шаг.

И он его сделал.

Мэтт ответил испуганным взглядом, но после нежно улыбнулся и, положив руки ему на талию, поцеловал. Одна ладонь Кита легла ему на затылок, другая — на грудь, и он смял мягкий хлопок футболки в кулаке.

Мэтт раньше уже целовался с девочками. Он целовал самую страшную девочку в детском саду, проиграв спор. Он целовался с подружкой в первом классе, скорее в исследовательских целях, чем из-за большой любви. Он целовал девушек, чтобы затащить их в постель и выгнать, как только взойдет солнце.

Но это было что-то другое. Мэтт чувствовал себя так, словно он снова принял что-то серьезное, хотя уже несколько недель был чист (и очень этим гордился). Голову кружило, будто он только вылез из центрифуги, в которой готовят к полету космонавтов, а вестибулярный аппарат у него был ни к черту. Живот сладко крутило от какого-то очень приятного чувства. Его тело словно потеряло вес, и сейчас он парил над землей. И все это вылилось в счастливую улыбку Киту в губы. Сейчас в этом мире не было никого, кроме них.

Кит разорвал поцелуй, но не отстранился. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Мэтта и тихо-тихо, шепотом произнес, глядя ему куда-то на ключицы:

— Прости.

— За что? — так же шепотом спросил Мэтт.

— Пап! — окликнул Кит, обернувшись через плечо на Широ. Он бы обернулся всем корпусом, но Мэтт держал его крепко и не планировал отпускать ближайшую вечность. Широ смотрел на них, не до конца понимая, что происходит, но с явной радостью на лице.

— Да? — отозвался он.

— Помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал про медицинский университет? — Кит все же выпутался из объятий парня, но Мэтт отказался отпускать его пальцы.

— Я догадываюсь, о чем ты сейчас попросишь… — вздохнул Широ, глядя с недоверием и тревогой.

— Можно я останусь?

— Кит, у нас поезд через пятнадцать минут, нельзя такие дела так обсуждать!

— Почему, я же знаю, что делать!

— А если не получится? А жить ты где будешь? Мы об этом уже говорили.

— В смысле «где жить будет»? — подал голос Мэтт. — У своего парня.

Кит в неверии обернулся на него. Внешне Мэтт был совершенно спокоен, выдавала его только необычайная бледность и сильно сжатые губы. Он обернулся на Кита, мол, я правильно сказал? Кит уверенно кивнул и сжал его руку в своей.

С момента встречи Мэтт напоминал Широ потерянного котенка, от страха шипящего на всех и вся, но сейчас, похоже, он лег на спину и замурлыкал.

— Я за ними присмотрю, Широ. — Сказал Сэм и подмигнул. Мэтт испуганно обернулся на него, он явно не заметил, когда отец с сестрой успели их нагнать. — Если что будет не так, обещаю немедленно отослать Кита к тебе. А вы, мальчики, обещаете хорошо себя вести?

— Да! — воскликнул Кит и с надеждой посмотрел на Широ. Мэтта хватило лишь на то, чтобы энергично закивать головой.

— Я все еще не уверен, хорошая ли это идея…

Конец предложения потонул в мелодичном звоне объявления. Холодный безэмоциональный женский голос напомнил, что до отправления поезда осталось десять минут и посоветовал поторапливаться с посадкой.

Кит поджал губы и отступил на шаг назад, еще раз дав понять, что никуда не поедет. Широ еще раз вздохнул. Потом подхватил рюкзак Кита за лямку и на вытянутой руке протянул парню.

— Хорошо.

Пидж и Сэм дали друг другу пять. Кит заулыбался, как бешеный. Мэтт поднял его в воздух и закружил.

— Мальчики, потерпите хотя бы до дома, — засмеялся Сэм.

Мэтт обернулся на него с улыбкой, а потом взял лицо Кита в руки и еще раз поцеловал его.

Наступать на одни и те же грабли уже стало хобби Мэтта, он никогда не учится на своих, а тем более на чужих ошибках. Но ощущение руки Кита в своей собственной кажется таким правильным. Кит обратил на него искрящиеся от счастья глаза, и Мэтт почувствовал, что самая темная ночь в его жизни закончилась.


	12. Цвета (Бонус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halsey — Colors

Кит скинул припорошенную снегом куртку прямо себе под ноги, на ходу сбросил зимние ботинки. Он осторожно пролез под одеяло и обнял мирно спящего Мэтта со спины, прикасаясь ледяными пальцами к груди. Тот завизжал, ненароком взяв пятую октаву, и нелепо задрыгался, несомненно, моментально проснувшись. Кит засмеялся и сел, Мэтт отодвинулся на край кровати и натянул одеяло до смотрящих с укором глаз.

— Вставай, соня, а то все Рождество проспишь, — сказал Кит.

— Который час? — спросил Мэтт. Его голос звучал приглушенно, а глаза сонно щурились. — Мы к моим родителям только в четыре поедем. И куда ты уже успел выпереться?

— К твоему сведению, уже одиннадцать утра, все нормальные люди давно проснулись. Я встретился с Лэнсом, — ответил Кит, вылезая из кровати и уходя куда-то на кухню.

— Значит, я могу спать еще часов пять, — сладко зевнул Мэтт, заворачиваясь в одеяло. — И что вы там делали с Лэнсом?

— Поздравляли с Рождеством работников круглосуточных магазинов, — ответил Кит. Мэтт услышал работающую кофемашину.

— Серьезно? — Он замотался в одеяло и босыми ногами прошлепал в кухню. — Вам больше заняться нечем?

— Хотели порадовать людей, им и так в праздник работать приходится, — пожал плечами Кит. — Представляешь, одна продавщица приняла нас за пару. — Кит захихикал, но осекся, наткнувшись на насупленный взгляд Мэтта. — Это тебе. — Кит протянул парню кружку кофе, смягчая обстановку. — Пей, а потом вылупляйся из кокона.

Мэтт взял кружку, повернулся и ушел с кухни. Через несколько секунд Кит услышал громкий стук и возглас:

— Сука-а! Я пролил кофе на ковер.

Кит закатил глаза. Достал из холодильника недоеденные вчера закуски и поставил кипятиться чайник. Он заглянул в спальню: Мэтт, все еще завернутый в одеяло, выливал остатки кофе на большое коричневое пятно около кровати.

— Горит сарай — гори хата, — философски изрек Холт.

Через несколько минут чай был разлит по кружкам, а еда разложена по тарелкам. Мэтт зашел в кухню в красной толстовке, на ходу завязывая волосы в конский хвост. Выбившаяся прядь падала на лоб, парень завел ее за ухо. Он залез на стул, подогнув ноги под себя и достал телефон.

— Аллура поздравляет.

— Какая она хорошая, — улыбнулся Кит, заглядывая в телефон. — Интересно, она ко всем пациентам так относится?

— Разумеется, ко всем. Все хотят почувствовать себя особенными. Мне бы хотелось как-нибудь пропустить с ней по бокалу вина, — задумчиво прибавил он, набрав ответное поздравление и нажав на кнопку «Отправить», — мне кажется, она была бы хорошей собеседницей.

— А вы разве не это на сеансах делаете? — то ли серьезно, то ли в шутку спросил Кит. — Только без вина.

— Так в вине вся разница!

У Кита зазвонил телефон.

— Это Широ, — объяснил он. — Мы договорились созвониться по фейстайму около двенадцати.

Он встал из-за стола, отошел и облокотился об индукционную плиту. Мэтт, с кружкой чая в руках, навалился ему на спину.

— Привет, Широ, — помахал Кит в камеру. — Ну как с работой?

— До конца года точно не смогу прилететь, — покачал головой Широ. — В январе тоже вряд ли.

— Вообще никак? — расстроенно уточнил Кит. Его плечи поникли.

— В декабре никак, — покачал головой Широ. — В феврале вроде отгул на неделю намечается, тогда и прилечу. Мне еще дежурство назначили прямо в новогоднюю ночь, — пожаловался он.

— У-у, не завидую тебе, чувак, — отсалютовал Мэтт. — Нет ничего более жестокого, чем работать, когда все отдыхают.

— Кстати о работе, меня приняли иллюстратором в местное издательство! — похвастался Кит.

— О, поздравляю! — похвалил Широ. — Мэтта уволили что ли?

— Что за оскорбления в мою сторону начались? — возмутился Мэтт, оторвавшись от чая. — Работаю, даже премию выдали в честь Нового года.

— Молодец, — протянул Широ. — Кит, он продержался три месяца, теперь я торчу тебе двадцатку.

— Вы что, ставки делали? — спросил Мэтт, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Мы больше не будем, — давясь смехом, пообещал Кит.

— Да не в этом дело! — махнул рукой Холт. — Я тоже поставить хотел.

— Ты заинтересованное лицо, тебе нельзя, — ответил Широ, тоже умирая от смеха. Мэтт скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся, сделав вид, что смертельно обиделся.

— Эй! — окликнул Широ. — Можем вместе с тобой на Кита поставить. — Мэтт развернулся и заинтересованно выгнул бровь:

— Я согласен.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Кит.

— Я тебе напишу, — подмигнул Широ. — А мне пора бежать. Еще созвонимся. — И он повесил трубку.

— Кстати, раз уж сегодня Рождество, у меня есть для тебя подарок, — загадочно улыбнулся Мэтт, приобняв Кита за плечи.

— Правда? — оживился Кит. — Что это?

Мэтт кивнул головой, зовя Кита за собой в спальню. Он подошел к своей тумбочке, открыл нижний ящик и достал сверток в ярко-красной оберточной бумаге, обернутый зеленой бумажной лентой. Кит опасливо принял его, сел на пол в позу лотоса и распечатал.

— Это для меня? — спросил Кит, разворачивая шуршащую обёртку. Под ней оказалась ярко-желтая толстовка. — Твое худи я все равно не отдам, — предупредил он, враждебно косясь на Мэтта.

— Это для меня, — поправил парень, стягивая через голову мешковатое красное худи. — А это для тебя, — улыбнулся он, протягивая ее Киту. — А ту рвань я на тряпки пущу.

— Боже, я же в ней утону, — восторженно произнес Кит, рассматривая толстовку. Он тут же стянул свитер через голову и надел ее. — Тепло, — улыбнулся он. — Но серую кофту я все равно не отдам.

— Да зачем тебе какая-то старая кофта, когда у тебя есть я весь? — вскрикнул Мэтт. — Целиком! Полностью в твоем распоряжении!

— Это другое! — так же криком ответил Кит. Мэтт только цокнул языком и закатил глаза.

***

— Им точно понравится? — в который раз спросил Кит, беспокойно зажимая большой плоский сверток под мышкой.

— Да успокойся ты, ребенок, — ответил Мэтт. — Они растают уже от того, что ты им что-то подарил. Они в восторге будут.

Мэтт позвонил в звонок. Первым делом они услышали топот и веселый лай из-за двери. Через минуту дверь распахнулась, осветив парней.

— Buon Natale, — поприветствовала Коллин. — Заходите скорее, холодно на улице.

Мэтт первым делом присел почесать Бэй-Бэю за ухом. Кит скинул куртку, подхватил подарок и заглянул в кухню, где Коллин в последний раз проверяла горячее, до которого все равно никто не доберется этой ночью.

— Миссис Холт? — робко позвал он. Женщина развернулась с вилкой, которой проверяла готовность рыбы, в руке и вопросительно посмотрела на Кита. — Я хотел поздравить вас с мистером Холтом и Пидж с Рождеством.

Он смущенно отвел взгляд и протянул Коллин подарок. Она отложила вилку и, заинтригованная, взяла сверток. Она осторожно сняла упаковочную бумагу, стараясь не порвать ее. Под ней оказался холст, на котором была изображена семья Холтов, включая Бэй-Бэя. Где-то под слоем краски виднелись карандашные наброски, которые Кит, возможно, забыл стереть в процессе раскрашивания.

Коллин какое-то время стояла, широко распахнутыми глазами смотря на картину, прижав пальцы к губам. Кит с волнением наблюдал за ее реакцией.

— Боже, это так мило, Кит, — наконец произнесла она, с широкой улыбкой обернувшись на парня. Кит расплылся в улыбке следом за ней.

— Знаешь, последние два года Мэтт не приходил домой на Рождество. — Они оба обернулись на гостиную, где Мэтт с Пидж тырили канапе с праздничного стола, свято веря, что их никто не видит.

— Спасибо, что спас Мэтта. — Она погладила его по щеке и как-то печально улыбнулась. — Я очень давно не видела, чтобы он так счастливо и беззаботно улыбался, как улыбается с тобой. Спасибо, что появился в жизни нашей семьи.

Она крепко обняла его и поцеловала в макушку. Он уткнулся носом ей в плечо и отчего-то шмыгнул носом.

***

— Все в сборе? Наконец-то можно есть! — Мэтт потер руки и потянулся к салату. Кит покосился на тарелку, на которой одиноко лежала одна канапешка.

Мэтт откупорил бутылку белого вина и налил себе полный бокал. Кит забрал бокал из рук Мэтта и отпил из него сам.

— Твои таблетки несовместимы с алкоголем, — напомнил он. — Возьми сок.

— Ты заставил меня бросить наркотики, курить, ходить по бабам, а теперь еще и пить! Что за жизнь такая? — в отчаянии воскликнул Мэтт, тем не менее послушно потянувшись за коробкой яблочного сока. Коллин прыснула. — Так как меня лишили выпивки, я присваиваю весь сок на столе себе в качестве моральной компенсации.

Ужин проходил спокойно. На заднем фоне еле слышно играл телевизор. Кит в тайне подкармливал Бэй-Бэя кусками рыбы и морковью. Пидж воровала из тарелки Мэтта салат, потому что «из чужой тарелки вкуснее». Сэм рассказывал забавные случаи со своей работы.

Кит обожал атмосферу за семейными ужинами Холтов. У них всегда шумно, вкусно и весело. Кит чувствовал, что они — дружная семья, в которой все любят друг друга и готовы помочь. Он чувствовал себя частью их семьи, даже когда молчал весь вечер.

— Мэтт, будь добр, принеси десерт, — попросила Коллин, утерев рот салфеткой, когда заметила, что уже никто почти не притрагивается к салатам.

Мэтт кивнул, ушел на кухню и через минуту вернулся с четырьмя кусками панеттоне и баллончиком взбитых сливок на подносе. Он раздал всем по куску десерта, а перед собой сливки. Он с характерным шипением выдавил сливки себе прямо в рот.

— Ради бога, соблюдай этикет за столом, — попросила Коллин.

Мэтт пожал плечами, выдавил сливки на блюдце и принялся есть их десертной ложкой. Коллин и Сэм синхронно закрыли лица руками.

— Почему ты не ешь пирог? — шепотом спросил Кит.

— Это не пирог, это кулич, — поправил Мэтт. — Потому что они всегда готовят его с цукатами, а я ненавижу цукаты. Завтра мы купим пандоро. — Кит кивнул, впрочем, не особо понимая, о чем идет речь.

Когда с десертом было покончено, Сэм хлопнул в ладоши и сказал:

— Время подарков! Пидж мы уже вручили подарок утром, а вот сыну еще не успели. — Коллин поднялась из-за стола и ушла в другу комнату, видимо, за подарком.

— Я вел себя не очень хорошо в этом году, — потянулся Мэтт. — Последние несколько лет.

— Мэтт, этот год, да и несколько предшествующих ему, были особенно трудны для тебя, — начал Сэм. Мэтт сложил руки на колени, как послушный первоклассник, и ошарашенно моргал. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты остаешься нашим сыном и мы с Коллин будем любить тебя, несмотря ни на что. Ты всегда сможешь найти поддержку в этом доме.

Коллин улыбнулась и гордо вытащила из-за спины фотоальбом с рукописной надписью «Рудимент бородатых девяностых».

— О боже, я сказал эту фразу полгода назад, мама, успокойся уже! — засмеялся Мэтт. Он взял альбом в руки так, словно это самая дорогая вещь в его мире, и пролистал страницы.

— Мы заполнили его фотографиями только наполовину, так что закончить его можете сами. — Коллин подмигнула Киту.

— Серьезно, это лучший подарок. — Мэтт встал и обнял родителей.

— Кит, для тебя у нас тоже есть подарок, — улыбнулся через стол Сэм.

— Для меня? — удивился Кит и тут же покраснел от смущения: — Не стоит, я же все-таки не член семьи…

— Еще какой член семьи! — возмущенно возразила Пидж. — Я с абы кем не устраиваю двадцатичасовой марафон фильмов о Гарри Поттере.

Сэм протянул ему маленький сверток в ярко-красной упаковочной бумаге. Кит с трепещущим сердцем сорвал бумагу и вытащил из коробки фотоаппарат мгновенной печати нежного фисташкового цвета.

— Боже мой, спасибо! — Кит светился от счастья, сжимая в руках камеру. — Как вы узнали?

— Я уже заправила, можешь прямо сейчас сфотографировать что-нибудь, — сказала Пидж, ерзая на месте он восторга, будто это не Киту, а ей подарили фотоаппарат.

— Мэтт, скажи «сыр»!

Кит направил объектив на парня. Тот отсалютовал бокалом с соком и улыбнулся кончиками губ. Кит нажал на кнопку, и через пару секунд из камеры вылезла фотография.

— А почему без картинки? — спросил Мэтт, придвинувшись, чтобы посмотреть, но увидев лишь черный прямоугольник.

— Проявится минут через тридцать, — объяснил Кит, кладя пленку на стол. — Слушайте, а давайте все вместе сфотографируемся?

— Пошли встанем перед елкой, — поддержала Пидж, вставая из-за стола.

Сэм и Коллин встали перед елкой и приобняли друг друга. Пидж подняла на руки Бэй-Бэя, обхватив его поперек живота. Мэтт встал позади Кита и в последний момент, когда парень нажал на кнопку, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Серьезно? — воскликнула Пидж. — Прямо перед моим салатом?

Комнату наполнил смех.

***

Когда Кит с Мэттом добрались до дома, уже было заполночь. Они пропустили последний автобус, и Сэм согласился подвезти их до дома, хотя Коллин и Пидж уговаривали остаться на ночь.

Мэтт снял куртку, устало вздохнул, вошел в гостиную и обомлел. Кит не смог сдержать улыбку — он-то знал, что заставило Мэтта замереть на месте.

— Что… это? — только и смог вымолвить Мэтт, осторожно дотрагиваясь да инструмента кончиками пальцев.

— Пианино, — давясь смехом, ответил Кит. — Подарок от нас с Широ.

— Я… Я не знаю, что сказать… Спасибо. Я всегда хотел настоящее пианино, а не синтезатор. — Мэтт оглянулся на Кита с таким выражением лица, будто он готов расплакаться. — А… как? Его же привезти должны были?

— Я по поводу этого с Лэнсом и договаривался, — пожал плечами Кит. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, перекатываясь с носка на пятку.

— Можно я… сыграю? — спросил Мэтт, завороженно глядя на крышку из светлого дерева.

— Твое пианино! Играй, если хочешь.

Мэтт закатал рукава новой толстовки, сел на табуретку и осторожно поднял крышку. Несколько секунд он завороженно смотрел на клавиши. Потом поставил руки и тихо начал наигрывать какую-то мелодию.

Комната наполнилась звуками нажатия на клавиши пианино, похожими на падающие на землю капли дождя. Кит сел на пол, прислонился к стене и, закрыв глаза, прислушался к спокойной, в какой-то мере даже грустной мелодии.

— Подожди, — вдруг сказал он, открыв глаза. — Это ост из Майнкрафта?

— Ты его узнал. Горжусь, — ответил Мэтт, не отрываясь от пианино.

— Очень в твоем стиле, — закатил глаза Кит. — Не останавливайся.

***

За окном, искрясь, словно неровно мерцающие звезды, тихо падали снежинки, заботливо укрывая спящий город покрывалом. Золотой фонарь, бьющий в окно расчерчивал укрытый белым лохматым ковром пол на рыжие квадраты. Мэтт мирно сопел под толстым одеялом и обнимал подушку. Щелкнул выключатель настольной лампы, и половина комнаты осветилась. Кит достал дневник из верхнего ящика тумбочки.

Последние страниц двадцать были посвящены Мэтту. На одной их были степлером прикреплены билеты в кино, где-то был заложен высушенный цветок красной хризантемы, неровным почерком нацарапаны мысли, отрывки из песен, потуги в стихи.

На цыпочках Кит вышел в прихожую, где на крючке висел черный пуховик, и достал из кармана давно проявившиеся фотографии, на одной из которых ухмылялся Мэтт, старательно делая вид, что яблочный сок в бокале на самом деле вино, а на другой — он нагло целует Кита, притягивая за шею. Кит хихикнул, увидев собственное удивленное лицо.

Он помазал клеем-карандашом фотографии и приклеил их на расчерченную серыми строчками страницу. Он взял тонкий фломастер и подписал на снимке: «the merriest Christmas in my life».


End file.
